Harry Potter and the Death Eaters' Circle
by moaning myrtle
Summary: This story is during Harry's fifth year, it does refer to things that were high points in Prizoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire. In this story, Harry is busy with Quidditch, studying for the O.W.L.s, dating Cho Chang, and fighting off Voldemort. This i
1. Harry's Birthday

Harry Potter and the Death Eaters' Circle Chapter one "Harry's Birthday"  
  
Harry looked up from his book 'Potions for Dummies' with a confused but determined look on his face. Harry's worst class by far was Potions, and he would bet that half of his potion foul-ups were because of the Potions Master, Professor Snape. Indeed, Professor Severus Snape didn't only make potions class difficult for Harry, but he loved nothing more than giving Harry detentions and taking points from Gryffindor House. Harry had bought a few extra books in Diagon Alley before he returned to his Aunt and Uncle's house for the summer. He figured he needed all the extra help he could get for this year was the year that he and the rest of the fifth year students took the O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels). Harry Potter as you may have noticed by now is not an ordinary boy at all, he is a wizard, attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Truth be known, he is not even ordinary for a wizard . . . when Harry was only one year old, his own mother and father were murdered by the darkest wizard the wizarding world had ever come to know: Lord Voldemort, in fact Harry was quite responsible for Voldemort's downfall and as a result became very famous in the wizarding world. Harry had met Voldemort again during his first year at Hogwarts, had met with the memory of Voldemort (in a diary kept by young Tom Riddle) in his second year, and had dueled with Voldemort in his fourth year at Hogwarts, narrowly escaping with his life. What concerned Harry the most is that Voldemort, after thirteen years of being only strong enough to barely live, was now back in power, with most of his supporters back at his side. Harry remembered back to the end of his school year when he had won the Triwizard Tournament. He felt so guilty that he had won, when he reached the end of the third task, he was there with the other Hogwarts' champion, Cedric Diggory. They had decided to take the cup together and they would both win, but when they grabbed hold of the cup it turned out to be a portkey instead. They were instantly transported to an old graveyard. Wormtail (one of Voldemort's supporters that Harry had almost turned into the wizarding authorities but had gotten away by transfiguring into a rat -Ron's pet rat, Scabbers to be exact-) had killed Cedric on the spot. Then Wormtail finished the potion that would revive Voldemort, and Voldemort and Harry had dueled. After Harry had escaped he brought Cedric's body back to his parents at Hogwarts. Harry still felt responsible for Cedric's death, though no one blamed him. Harry pushed these thoughts out of his head as he sat down on his bed. He took off his glasses and wearily rubbed his eyes. He looked up at the clock, he noticed that in two minutes and thirteen seconds he would be fifteen years old. Only two years left at Hogwarts after this one, he thought. He shook his head in an attempt to wake himself up a little. Suddenly there was a knocking at the window, he looked up and saw his own snowy owl, Hedwig. Harry went to the window and opened it for her; she flew to her cage and dunked her beak into the water dish. Harry went over and untied the package that was tied to her leg. He saw that it was a birthday gift from Hermione, one of his best friends from Hogwarts. He gave Hedwig an owl treat and looked up in time to see four more owls swoop in through the window, he instantly recognized a small-excited owl as his best friend Ron's owl, Pig. Harry spread some more owl treats along his bed and let the owls nibble on them while he tried to relieve them each of their burden. He snatched Pig out of the air after several attempts and untied the package on his leg. Pig went to Hedwig's cage for a drink of water and flew excitedly out the window as fast as he had come. Next Harry came to a large barn owl; he recognized the writing as Hagrid's. He untied the package and the barn owl flew out the window. Harry leaned over the screech owl that sat on his bed, as he untied the package from his leg, Harry wondered why they were called screech owls, just as the owl let out a deafening screech. Harry flinched and he heard his uncle holler, "THAT BLASTED RUDDY OWL!" Harry stifled a laugh as he reached the last owl, it was a bright eagle owl Harry recognized but couldn't place. There was no package with this owl, just some rolled up parchment. He untied the parchment and the owl took off through the window. Harry sat down on his bed with all of his birthday cards and presents. He picked up the first package from Hermione. He pulled off the parchment and read: Happy Birthday, Harry! How've you been with your Aunt and Uncle? I know it is hard for you to be there, especially when you could've been at Ron's all this time. I know Dumbledore is only thinking of your best interest, and I'm glad someone is because after the Triwizard tournament, I was so worried about you, we all were. and poor Cederic and his poor parents, I can't even imagine. Oh I'm sorry Harry I  
  
shouldn't bring it up, I know you shouldn't be thinking  
  
about that right now either. Well, I hope you enjoy your Birthday and I hope you noticed. I DID NOT get you a book!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione Intrigued to find out what exactly Hermione did send him (if it wasn't a book), Harry ripped open the paper, and gave a little chortle. It was a watch, not just a watch, but a muggle watch! He turned it around and saw in big print "WATERPROOF!" Harry had been without a watch ever since the second task in the Triwizard Tournament, during which he had to spend over an hour under water in the lake outside of the castle. Harry opened the box and took out the watch, set it and slipped it onto his wrist. Next, he reached for Ron's package. He pulled off the attached parchment and read: Oi, Happy Birthday, Harry! How are the ruddy Dursleys treating you this summer? I suppose Dumbledore is right keeping you there for now, he has those charms and spells protecting you there, you know. Mum sent him an owl today, same time I Sent Pig to you. She reckons that you'll be able to come over at least two weeks before September first. Write back and tell me how everything is going, me mum is expecting me to be a prefect and score at least 12 O.W.L.s this year, can you believe that? Like I'm Perfect Percy or something. Talk to you soon, mate.  
  
See ya, Ron Harry put the card up on the table next to Hermione's then he ripped open the present Ron attached to Pig's leg. It was a bright orange Chudley Canons ring, in the top of the ring where a jewel might usually be placed was a miniature golden snitch. Harry put the ring on and the snitch rose into the air and buzzed quickly around his head like a fly, he watched it for a minute before he snatched it out of the air and placed it back on the ring. What a cool present, he thought. He looked back into the package and found that Mrs. Weasley had included two minced pies, the twins (Fred and George) had dropped in a few Ton-Tongue Toffees, and Ginny had enchanted a piece of parchment to blink "Happy Birthday, Harry" in an array of colors. At the bottom of the package was a wizard photo of all the Weasleys smiling and waving at him. He picked up the photo and without thinking, kissed it before he placed it on his nightstand. Then as if he realized he had been seen kissing the photograph, he blushed brightly and became angry with himself for caring what anyone thought of it. The Weasleys were the closest thing to a real family that Harry had had since his parents were murdered, unless you counted the Dursleys, which Harry didn't. Hagrid's present was next, Harry took the parchment off and read: Hiya Harry, Happee Birthday! I've been runnin' 'round fer Dumbledore this Summer. I've bin quite busy matter o' fact. Can't tell yer where I bin tho, top secret tha' is. Fas'natin creatures I come across up in them Mountains tho very interestin'. I sent yer some Pastries from a little town bakery run by muggles. Them Swedes is a might jumpy, dunno if it was Cuz o' me height tho. Anyway, Harry, I'll be seein' Yer this September.  
  
Your friend, Hagrid. There was another parchment attached to Hagrid's package, it was from the school, a list of the new supplies and books that Harry would need to purchase before coming to school this year. He stuffed the letter in his trunk next to his fourth year books. Harry went back to his bed and picked up another package, he pulled the parchment open and read: Hi, Harry I've been really busy working with Dumbledore and the  
  
others, trying to come up with a good defense against  
  
You-Know-Who, but I didn't forget my Godson's Birthday! last month I had to go to Romania to talk to the dragon keepers about using dragons on our defense and I met Charlie Weasley there. It seems that the Hungarian Horntail that you fought against contracted a fatal disease after the tournament and died. When dragons die, the keepers must skin them, and take all the useful magical parts and sell them to wizarding shops and that helps to fund their work with the beasts. It just so happens that Charlie had some of the Horntail with him still, so I got you a souvenir for your Birthday from the tournament. I hope you enjoy it. Sincerely, your Godfather-SIRIUS Curiously Harry reached into the velvet bag and pulled out a large black talon attached to a strand of black leather as a necklace. Harry's eyes bulged, he couldn't believe what a great present this was, though he was upset to hear of the dragon's misfortune. He placed it around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. This was something for him to keep always and tell his grandchildren about . if he ever has grandchildren. Harry got a lump in his throat. Okay, he thought, I'm not going to worry about Voldemort until there is something to worry about. Like Ron said, there are charms and spells protecting me in this house. The only thing I have to worry about here is the Dursleys. Harry had reached the last of the presents, he pulled the piece of parchment toward him carefully. He thought for a moment before opening it, after all, he had received a gift from everyone that usually sends him something. Then he remembered when Rita Skeeter was writing ugly stories about Hermione how some of her hate mail had been cursed and she had to go to the hospital wing at school. He certainly didn't want any bubotuber pus to get on his fingers this far away from a medical witch or wizard. Cautiously, he unrolled the parchment and found something worse than bubotuber pus. It was a letter from Draco Malfoy. Harry pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and pulled the letter closer to him and read: So, Potter,  
  
I suppose you think you are the greatest wizard of all time now that you have dueled with The Dark Lord himself. Well, Scar-head, I'm here to tell you that YOU AREN'T. You think you are so wonderful and above everyone else- hanging out with mudbloods like Granger, and muggle loving scum like the Weasleys, and even near squib trash like Longbottom! You're a disgrace to all wizards- good or bad-I'm just here to inform you that now that The Dark Lord has returned, your life is going to become a living hell, until you are dead. Oh, by the way, Potter- Happy Birthday. I have a surprise for you when you get to Hogwarts.  
  
Draco Malfoy Harry scowled down at the piece of parchment. He could just imagine Malfoy's nasty grin and his two-idiot goons- Crabbe and Goyle sniggering next to him. Harry crumpled up the parchment and tossed it across the room into a waste paper basket. He thought of sending Hedwig to Malfoy with a nasty reply, but then he feared for Hedwig's safety. Harry sighed. Malfoy's not going to ruin my birthday, Harry thought defiantly, though in the back of his mind he did worry about Voldemort's return to power, and how it would affect his upcoming school year. 


	2. Disgruntled Dursleys

Chapter Two  
  
"Disgruntled Dursleys"  
  
  
  
Harry got up the next morning and got dressed. He had grown about three inches over the summer so far, but his Aunt and Uncle had given him some more hand-me-down clothes from Dudley, so even though he was bigger, his new clothes could still fit about three of him in them. After Harry tied his sneakers he went downstairs for breakfast. As he entered the kitchen, he received a great scowl from his Uncle Vernon and a mere second later he was being howled at to the delight of his cousin Dudley. Uncle Vernon's face was a brilliant shade of brick red, as he carried on, Aunt Petunia smirked the same kind of smirk as Draco Malfoy. "Why on earth I let you keep that ruddy owl in this house is quite beyond me! I swear, Harry Potter, if that great insufferable prat of an owl wakes me or anyone else in this family up in the middle of the night one more time, we will be having a snowy owl for dinner the next evening! How does that sound to you, Harry? Eh? Answer me, boy! You'd like to have a great snowy owl pudding for dinner wouldn't you? Or perhaps a golden roasted snowy owl, rotisserie style." At this, Uncle Vernon licked each of his pudgy fingers as if he'd just eaten a grand meal. Harry stared defiantly at Uncle Vernon as his Uncle's scowl turn into a maniacal grin. Harry sat down at the table and mumbled just loud enough for the Dursleys to hear, "Oh, dear, I don't think Sirius will be happy at all to hear that, nope, not at all." Uncle Vernon looked up at Harry and his face rushed from a brick red color to a bluish-purple as he choked out, "Now, now, Harry, no reason to go telling your Godfather anything like that," he forced a chuckle, "I was only joking with you, my boy." Then his face, still a strange purple color, hid itself behind a newspaper. Harry heard his Aunt make a disgruntled snorting noise as she turned back to the stove and Dudley- pale and wide- eyed- excused himself from the table and ran upstairs. Harry heard Dudley's door slam, and once again he had to stifle a laugh as he helped himself to some bacon and porridge. After breakfast, Harry went back upstairs to his room and took out the broomstick servicing kit that Hermione had given him on his thirteenth birthday. Then he went to his closet and pulled out his most prized possession. his Firebolt. Oh, how he wished he were out in the country, with Ron, Fred and George, so he could fly his Firebolt with no muggles to catch a glimpse of him. He snapped out of his day dream to realize that this would be the first Quidditch season at school that the Gryffindor team captain Oliver Wood wouldn't be there to coach the team. Then he remembered that Angelina had been in her last year at Hogwarts last year too. There would be two positions open on the team this year- one chaser and the keeper, not to mention a new captain would be named. Harry's head swirled, he definitely didn't want to be named captain, he just didn't feel like he had enough confidence in himself to coach the team, especially when there were kids on the team who had seniority on him. He thought Fred would make a good captain. Then he remembered the two positions open on the team, he really hoped that Ron would be able to make the team this year, it would be so cool to have his best friend on the team with him. When he goes to the Burrow this year before school, he'll have to play a lot of Quidditch with the Weasley boys to see what position would suit Ron best. After he polished the broomstick and snipped the out-of-place twigs on the end, he beamed down at the Firebolt and it took all the mental strength he could manage to not mount it and fly right out the window and soar around Privet Drive. He decided that to take his mind off of it, he would take the opportunity to write back to Ron. He pulled a spare piece of parchment out of his book bag and sat down at his desk to write. Dear Ron, Thank you so much for my Chudley Cannons ring, it's good practice to chase the little snitch. I got in trouble today because the owl that Sirius sent me screeched really loud in the middle of the night and woke up my Uncle, he thought it was Hedwig. I'm ready to come over anytime soon. Whenever Dumbledore and your mum says it's okay. I can't wait to play Quidditch with you guys again. Oh yeah! Hey Ron, do you think you will try out for the house team this year? I hope you do, you're pretty good. As for being a prefect and your O.W.L.s score, don't worry about it, just relax and enjoy the rest of the summer. Oh yeah, guess who sent me a birthday card? I'll tell you who, Malfoy! He didn't have anything nice to say as usual. See you Soon. Your friend, Harry  
  
Harry strode over to Hedwig, and stroked her fluffy feathers and she nipped at his finger lovingly before he sent her off. He tied the note to Ron on her leg, gave her an owl treat and sent her on her way. He stood at the window and watched her fly away toward the Burrow, wishing he were already there. Harry remembered all too well the night that Dumbledore said that he couldn't go straight to the Weasleys' house. But as long as Sirius was around, living with the Dursleys wasn't nearly as bad as it used to be. Harry picked up some books out of his trunk, and laid them down on his desk, nothing better to do than study for the O.W.L.s and wait for Ron's response. 


	3. Voldemort's Return

Chapter Three "Voldemort's return"  
  
Harry looked down into the backyard of the Burrow from Ron's window. He could see all the Weasleys down there, in a line, from tallest to shortest. Bill, Mr. Weasley, Percy, Charlie, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley, they were staring off toward the garden. One by one Harry could see dark figures in hooded black robes stepping out from the darkness. Harry squinted his eyes to see who they were, he saw that they were each wearing masks under their hoods. Oh my god, Harry thought, Death Eaters. and then he saw Wormtail take off his hood, he wasn't wearing a mask, though he still had his silver hand that Voldemort had given him as a gift for giving him his own hand and bringing him back to power. Harry started to sweat, he began to pound on the window to get the Weasleys attention, but they were already staring directly at the Death Eaters. Then Harry's heart sank as he saw stepping into the middle of the Death Eaters' circle, Voldemort himself. Though Harry was up a few floors and behind a pane of glass, he could hear what was being said. "Give us the boy," Voldemort said. Mr. Weasley stepped forward defiantly and shook his head. "Give us the boy, and you will be spared your lives. Deny us the boy, and your suffering will be great." Voldemort said breathing through the slits where his nose should be. At this, the rest of the Weasleys stepped forward and stood next to Mr. Weasley. Voldemort smiled sadistically and said, "As you wish. Crucio!" It seemed as if all of the Death Eaters had followed their master's lead and had pulled out their wands and muttered the same curse. Harry watched in horror as all nine Weasleys were now on the ground screaming and twitching in pain. This went on for at least two full minutes which, to Harry, seemed an eternity. He wanted to help the Weasleys, wanted to get down and stop Voldemort, wanted to kill Voldemort. He didn't know what to do, didn't know how to get down to the Weasleys. As they struggled to get back to their feet, Harry could see Ginny crying, but he could see in her eyes that no matter what Voldemort did, she would not give in. The pain in Harry's scar was burning so badly, he had tears streaming down his face, both from pain and from seeing the people he loved so much being tortured. and there was nothing Harry could do for them. "Give me the boy," Voldemort said again to Arthur Weasley. Again, Mr. Weasley shook his head. "As you wish, you foolish man," Voldemort pointed his wand at Mrs. Weasley and muttered, "Avada Kedavra." With that, a bright green light flew out of his wand and in an instant, Molly Weasley was dead. Harry screamed just as the other Weasleys did and he pounded his fists against the window with tears flowing out of his eyes. He could see through his water-blurred vision that Mr. Weasley and all the children had fallen to the ground and raised Mrs. Weasley into a sitting position. Harry recognized that expression immediately. The same look was upon Cedric's face the night he had died of that same curse. The dark mark was now hovering over the Burrow. Harry fell to his knees, the pain from his scar was unbearable, and he felt blinded from the combination of hatred, grief, and pain. He pulled himself up on his knees so that he could see out the window. He forced himself to see what was happening. The sight he saw numbed his brain, he couldn't even move, he was frozen with fear. Harry saw each of the remaining Weasleys standing in a row again, each with a Death Eater standing two feet in front of them with their wands outstretched toward each of their hearts. Harry heard the Death Eaters mutter, "Avada Kedavra." And he lost consciousness as the blinding green light flashed and he heard eight thuds hit the ground with a shriek. The shrieking continued as Harry came to. It took him a moment to realize that it had been him screaming. He raised himself up from the bed and clutched his sweaty forehead, the searing pain was overwhelming. He pulled his glasses on and looked around his bedroom. It had been a dream, just a dream. But then the panic set in again as he remembered how whenever he had a dream like that and woke up with a pain from his scar, that the dream usually actually happened. But wait. he had been in the dream, he hadn't been in the other dreams when they had actually happened. As the memory of the dream burned bright in his head, he buried his face in his hands and wept. Harry couldn't stand the thought of losing another mother, another family. He looked up at the window his eyes were red and puffy, the pain in his forehead was gone. He wished more than anything that he knew that the Weasleys were all right. I need to write to Sirius about this, I'll do that now he thought. Just then as though a prayer had been answered there was a quiet popping sound behind him. Harry turned to look and it was Mr. Weasley. Harry ran over and hugged Mr. Weasley and it caught him off guard. Harry blushed. "Well, Harry, I'm glad to see you too," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "I apparated here to bring you back to the Burrow with me. Ron got your owl a few minutes ago, and we thought this would be the quickest way." "But, Mr. Weasley, I can't disapparate yet." Harry said with a quivering voice. "Oh, yes I know that Harry," Mr. Weasley said with a smile, "I've brought floo powder. Now come on, get your trunk packed up, and I'll go have a word with your Aunt and Uncle- oh they are interesting! But I'll tell them that you are to go with me for the rest of the summer. All right, Harry?" He gave Harry a pat on the back and headed downstairs. Harry began to pack his trunk immediately no longer thinking of writing Sirius- after all the Weasleys were fine and Sirius was on important business for Dumbledore. He piled all of his books inside the trunk, his parchment and quills and ink next. Then he folded the invisibility cloak that his father had left to him and set it down near the bottom of the trunk, he put his new clothes that were far too big for him on top of the cloak. Now he added his dress robes, he thought they would be too small for him but he could have them altered in Diagon Alley. Then he packed his sneakoscope, his wand, and most important of all, his Firebolt. He pulled his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage down the stairs where Mr. Weasley and Uncle Vernon were having a heated discussion about the usage of his fireplace. Uncle Vernon told him absolutely not! So Mr. Weasley stuffed his pointed wizard hat down on his balding head angrily and muttered what sounded like a hex in the direction of Uncle Vernon. "Well, Harry, we'll just have to walk down the street a bit to another fireplace." Mr. Weasley said pulling one end of Harry's trunk. They left number four Privet Drive and headed down the street. "Er, Mr. Weasley, there are only muggles all around here, I don't think they will understand us wanting to use floo powder on their fireplaces." Harry said uncertainly. "Ah, no, Harry. there is a very good witch that lives in your neighborhood, she was stationed here after You-Know-Who lost his powers and you were brought here. As a matter of fact I do believe you've met her quite a few times. Mrs. Arabella Figg." "Mrs. Figg?" Harry sputtered. "Are you sure? But- but I thought she was just an old lady with a lot of cats! She can't be a- a witch!" "Oh, but I'm sure, Harry, she was placed here for your protection, I'm sure she won't mind us using her fireplace, not at all." Mr. Weasley smiled down at Harry as they walked to Mrs. Figg's house. Harry let out a snort of laughter, if only his Aunt and Uncle knew that all those times they left Harry with that old woman she had been a witch the entire time. They approached her house and knocked on the door, shortly afterward, the little Mrs. Figg answered the door. "Oh 'Ello, 'Arry, ain't seen ya fer a while. 'Ello, Arthur. What can I do fer ya?" Mrs. Figg asked. "Hello, Arabella, we wondered if we might use your fireplace. You see young Harry here isn't old enough to disapparate, so we have to use floo powder." Mr. Weasley told her. "Oh yes, yes! Come right in, and I'll show ya to the fireplace." As they stepped up to the fireplace Mr. Weasley handed Harry a bit of floo powder and he threw it in. "Well, 'Arry, you'll be seeing me sooner than ya think, have a safe trip, and speak loud and clear!" Harry nodded to Mrs. Figg and stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow!" Harry yelled and he flew into the bright colors as he remembered to tuck in his elbows. Within a few more seconds, he was lying on the floor of the Burrow near the fireplace, covered in soot, looking up into Ron's face. Ron smiled and pulled Harry to his feet. "Hiya Harry! Have a good trip?" Ron slapped Harry on the back knocking him forward a few steps with a cloud of black dust rising from his back, Harry smiled and straightened his glasses. Ron was the youngest boy in the Weasley family, though he was taller than the twins were, he stood about six feet tall now and Harry was a measly five foot seven. As they turned to grin at each other, Ron's father came sliding through the fireplace riding Harry's trunk like a horse.  
  
"Yee-Haw!" Mr. Weasley howled, as Harry and Ron hunched over with laughter. "Right then," Mr. Weasley said as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Here's your trunk, Harry." Just then Ron grabbed Harry and spun him around. "Harry you're not going to believe what's happened!" Ron pulled Harry up the stairs to his room and then they slammed the door behind them. "Okay, now, Harry, shut your eyes, all right?" Harry shut his eyes, bewildered, as Ron ran over to his orange colored closet and pulled something out. "All right, Harry, open up!" Ron stood before Harry holding a new Nimbus Two-Thousand. "Isn't it great, Harry? I don't know who gave it to me! I just woke up one morning and it was sitting at the end of my bed, with a tag that said 'To Ron'! Maybe it was Charlie, or Mum and Dad, don't know how they could have afforded it though, it's just been a mystery!" Harry congratulated Ron as Fred and George came into the room. "Hey, Ron, mum said she wants to see you in the kitchen," George said as he handled the new broomstick. Ron went running down the stairs. Fred turned to Harry and said, "Well, you know, Harry. we got him some new dress robes like you requested, but we just couldn't help getting the poor git a new broomstick too. well it's not exactly the latest model but it was the best one we could afford. George and I upgraded too, I'm surprised the little prat hadn't figured it out yet, us with new brooms too and all. But don't worry, we still have plenty of those galleons you invested in our joke shop. We've been inventing new jokes all summer!" Just then Ron came bumbling up the stairs and scowled at George, "You prat, mum isn't even here!" George grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "How 'bout a game of Quidditch before dinner?" Fred said as Ron took his Nimbus Two-Thousand back. They all agreed and went out to the field and played for hours until Mrs. Weasley called them back into the house for dinner. 


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter Four  
  
"Diagon Alley"  
  
The four boys bounded into the tiny kitchen and made their way around the table. Everyone sat down and began piling food onto their plates. Ginny's face was very red as Harry passed her the sausages and he smiled to himself. On one end of the table the talk was of Quidditch and the upcoming season, and the other end the talk was of finances and how the Weasleys were going to afford the books and supplies for this school year and Ginny sat quietly in the middle. Harry heard a bit of what they were saying and wished he could help them, but he knew better than to offer his gold to them even though he would give them every last bit of gold he had in his Gringotts account. He thought that it would probably insult Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and he knew Ron would most likely resent it, and he didn't want to do anything to ruin their friendship. Last year, they had spent a while not speaking to each other because Ron was jealous of all the attention Harry was getting- not that Harry had asked for any of the attention. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley spoke, startling Harry from his thoughts. "Oh, I forgot to tell you boys, I received an owl from Hermione while you were out playing, she said she will be coming here tomorrow afternoon so we can all go to Diagon Alley together." Then she stuffed another spoonful of potatoes in her mouth. Ron grimaced. "I wonder if she went to see Krum this summer, I don't reckon she did or she would have told us, right Harry?" Harry knew all too well how jealous Ron was of Viktor Krum when he had taken Hermione to the Yule Ball last Christmas, so he didn't dare say anything so he shrugged and took another bite of scone. After dinner the Weasleys and Harry spread out in the den. Ron and Harry played a smashing game of wizards chess (literally), Fred and George played exploding snap, Ginny was doing some of her summer homework, and Percy was in the office at the Ministry of Magic working overtime. After Ginny had fallen asleep on top of her books and Ron had beaten Harry at chess four times, and let Harry win once to keep him from feeling too dejected, they went upstairs to bed. The next morning Ron and Harry traded chocolate frog cards until Hermione arrived by floo powder at quarter after one. She greeted them both with a hug. She had only grown about an inch, and her hair was a little shorter than the last time they saw her. Ron didn't waste any time interrogating her about her summer break. "So, Hermione, how was Viktor this summer? Did you go meet him? Did you go and snog with him? Did you? Did you?" Hermione looked hurt and taken aback, she slapped Ron across the face and turned and walked upstairs with Ginny who also looked thoroughly disgusted. Harry tried to fight off a laugh, he hadn't seen Hermione slap anyone like that since her third year when she slapped Malfoy. Harry, however, tried to comfort his friend and mumbled something like, "Humph, women." Ron was just glad that George and Fred hadn't been there to see that, but Mrs. Weasley on the other hand was, and she grabbed Ron by the reddening ear and dragged him off to the kitchen to yell at him. Harry just stood by the fireplace not sure whether to go comfort Hermione, who he wasn't sure would like to see a male face of any kind, or to go and comfort Ron, but he was afraid he might be succumbed to Mrs. Weasleys' wrath as well. So he just stood uncomfortably by the fireplace. Soon enough Ron came back into the living room looking utterly harassed, but he managed to croak, "Er, hiya Harry, all right?" Then he collapsed onto the couch without blinking. After Mrs. Weasley went up to get Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George, (and after a short apology by Ron to Hermione) they threw some floo powder into the fireplace and took their turns stepping inside and shouting, "Diagon Alley!" Once they got to Diagon Alley they went to Gringotts Wizard Bank. Harry got some money out of his account and felt really guilty taking gold from his huge inheritance, for when they got to the Weasleys vault, it was quite empty and they seemed to gather the last of it into a small velvet bag. Then they walked to one of the goblin's desks to exchange Hermione's muggle money for wizard's gold. Next they went to Flourish and Blotts and bought all the books that were on their lists. Harry checked his list as he went along, Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five; Advanced Transfiguration, Unfogging the Mind, Fourth Edition; Magical Creatures you never dreamed existed, (Harry flinched when he read the name of this title, he couldn't imagine what Hagrid must have in store for them this year if they were learning about creatures they'd never dreamed of before!) and a book that they needed to take the O.W.L.s, The Ordinary Wizarding Levels: Good Luck, Suckers. The title of this book not only made Harry feel anxious, but Ron was pale as ever, and Hermione had begun to stutter slightly. Now that they all had their new books, they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and were measured for their new robes and made adjustments to some of the robes they already had. Harry decided to buy a new wizard's hat, since his head had gotten a little larger over the last year, he decided not to mention that to anyone because of the jokes people would make about Harry having a big head. So he picked out a scarlet hat which was pointed at the tip. He thought it looked nice with his emerald eyes and it was one of the colors of Gryffindor. After they bought everything they needed, Harry treated them all to an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. They enjoyed their ice cream and had a lot of laughs on their last night before they would be back on the Hogwarts' Express on their way to school. The next morning they all awoke early and packed their trunks. Then they made their ways sleepily downstairs to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley had conjured a breakfast feast. They all ate quietly until there was a loud explosion from upstairs followed by laughter. "Fred! George! What the bloody hell are you doing up there! If I come up there and see a mess that I have to clean up, you will both have leeks sprouting out of your ears!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up from the bottom of the steps. She came bounding back into the kitchen, she obviously had been shaking her large spoon at the twins because she had pancake mix in her hair. "Oh those two, I swear! They are going to drive me straight to St. Mungo's!" Just then the twins came strolling into the kitchen trying to stifle grins. "Sorry, mum, had a bit of trouble for a moment, but it's all right now, promise," said George. Harry leaned over and whispered to George, "What was that explosion?" George grinned and leaned in for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to all hear, "Dungbomb in Percy's room." Ron snorted in his porridge and milk squirted out of Ginny's nose. Her face turned the same color as Uncle Vernon's had a few days before and she ran upstairs to get away from the laughter. Hermione, Ron and Harry shot each other amused grins. "Oi, mum, can we go to Kings Cross on our own this time? After all, we're both seventh years, and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny'll be all right with us, we promise. It's not like we're driving, dad's gotten us ministry cars with drivers. please mum?" Fred asked in an angelic voice. "Oh I suppose, I've got enough work here to keep me busy for a month! Go on and give me hugs, your trunks are already in the cars. I love you all, dears." Mrs. Weasley hugged them all and saw them to the door. She watched as the cars drove away when she heard footsteps behind her. It was Percy, in his pajamas. Then the smell hit Mrs. Weasleys' nostrils. "MUM! DUNGBOMB! IN.MY.ROOM!" Percy shouted as smelly green steam rolled off of him. 


	5. Hogwarts Express

Chapter Five  
  
"Hogwarts Express"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before they knew it, they had arrived at Kings Cross Station, and were pushing their trolleys toward platform nine and three quarters. The twins pushed their way onto the platform first, then Ginny and Hermione, and last Ron and Harry. They had their trunks and animals loaded onto the train and stepped aboard to find an empty compartment. Fred and George had found their friend Lee Jordan and they went to sit with Alicia and Katie from the Quidditch team. So, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had their own compartment all to themselves. Harry and Hermione had their noses stuck in their copies of The Ordinary Wizarding Levels: Good Luck, Suckers and Ron looked at them with disgust. He looked over at Ginny who was reading Hogwarts, A History. "Pardon me if I don't join in on your reading party," Ron said with his nose wrinkled. "Hermione, you're really rubbing off on these two, look at Ginny! You two are the only students who ever even opened Hogwarts, A History!" Hermione scowled at Ron looking as though she were about to let him have it. Harry just sat in silence, not wanting to get on the bad side of either of them. "Well, Ronald Weasley, perhaps if you paid more attention to your studies, you wouldn't feel the pressure that your mum puts on you to be more like Percy and Bill." Hermione closed her book, crossed her leg and crossed her arms over her book as she scowled out the window. "What are you saying, Hermione, that I'm a great stupid prat? Is that it? I don't have my nose constantly in a book so I must be brainless, is that right? Well, sorry for living!" he crossed his arms and glared out the window. Harry and Ginny glanced sideways at each other. "Hey, I-," Harry stopped short when he saw the looks he was receiving from Ron and Hermione. Fine, Harry thought, if they want to be babies about everything, let them, and he buried his nose back into the book. He went on reading for what seemed like hours. When the lunch cart came around, Harry bought them four pumpkin juices and went back to his book. When it began to get dark outside Hermione and Ginny went to change into their school robes, and while they were gone, Ron and Harry did the same. They had just started a chess game when Ginny and Hermione came back into the compartment and sat down. Ron looked up at them and then glanced back down at the chessboard. After a second or two, his eyes bulged and he stared at Hermione with his mouth gaping open. "What is that thing on your robes?" asked Ron in an accusing tone. "Well, if you must know, it is my Prefect's badge." She sat back in her seat and looked away from the three as if she were ashamed. "Hermione, why didn't you tell us? Congratulations!" Harry said after he closed his book and looked over at Hermione. Ron didn't seem like he wanted to congratulate Hermione but he did. Harry was intrigued. "So, who is the Gryffindor fifth year Prefect boy?" he asked. "Dean Thomas. And I didn't want to tell you, because I was afraid you would react like that!" she pointed at Ron who's ears turned red and Ginny continued to scowl at him. "Sometimes I wonder how I got you for a brother," she said disgustedly. Ron turned and stuck his tongue out at her. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Harry sniggered and Ron looked like he did after his mom had gotten through with him the other day in the kitchen. Harry did feel kind of sorry for Ron, though he would never tell him that. Ron's family didn't have any gold, he was always wearing hand-me-down robes, his first wand was a hand-me-down, his first pet was a hand-me-down, and all the books he used were second hand and used. Whenever Harry would buy him anything, he could see the resentment in Ron's eyes. Harry tried not to feel hurt by that, he just tried to accept it, as that is just how Ron is.  
  
The Hogwarts' Express pulled into the Hogsmeade Station. The four of them got off the train and made their way up to where the horseless carriages would take them up to the castle. On their way, they waved to their friend Hagrid who was rounding up the first years, as was the tradition, all the first years made their way to the castle by crossing the large lake in several small self-maneuvering boats. Harry looked around before he got into the carriage to see if he could see Cho Chang. Cho Chang was a very pretty sixth year that Harry had wanted to go to the Yule Ball with last year but she had already promised to go with Cedric. Harry didn't know how he would feel about seeing her this year, as he still felt guilty about Cedric's death, but he still got that funny feeling in his stomach when he thought of her. The four of them rode silently up to the castle and stumbled out of the carriage. They walked up the stony steps into the Entrance Hall and through the great doors into the Great Hall, they walked along the wall and took seats at the Gryffindor table. In a little while, Professor McGonagall came walking in with the stool and sorting hat, she set them down in front of the staff table. Then as Hagrid made his way to the staff table and sat down, there were about a hundred first years making their way down the center of the Great Hall. Everyone stayed silent as the sorting hat sang its new song for the year. When it finished, everyone clapped politely. Professor McGonagall stood next to the stool and scrolled open a piece of parchment. She began to read off the names of the first year students to come forward and get sorted. "Amery, JoAnn," a small girl with mousy brown hair and freckles stumbled up to the stool and climbed up into her seat. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and in a second the hat shouted out "RAVENCLAW!" The list went on for a few minutes, and Ron muttered to Harry how he was starved and wished that the sorting were over with. "Hawkes, William," a tall lanky boy with dark hair in a buzz cut walked forward and sat on the stool with a scowl on his face. "Two guesses which house that kid's in," said Ron whose stomach was growling. In a moment the hat shouted out "SLYTHERIN!" and Ron jabbed Harry in the ribs with his elbow with a smug look on his face. "Lawson, Maxwell," a chubby kid with a chipped toothy grin walked up and sat down on the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The Hufflepuff table cheered as he went to their table and sat down. "Malfoy, Patrick," a tiny silvery-blonde haired boy slipped out of the crowd and headed toward the stool. His name definitely caught Harry, Ron, and Hermione by surprise and they were now very much interested in the sorting. This kid looked like Draco, except he looked timid, even afraid, but they were almost certain that Draco didn't have a younger brother. He looked over at Draco as he sat down on the stool. Harry looked over at Malfoy to see his expression, it was nothing short of a scowl, and he seemed to be glaring at the little boy on the stool. Harry didn't understand, but his thoughts were cut short as-"GRYFFINDOR!" The entire Gryffindor table was in shock that a Malfoy was now in their house. The little boy looked as though he was going to cry for the lack of applause when he approached the table. He sat down next to another new Gryffindor named Susan Baker. The rest of the sorting went by in a flash as Ron, Hermione, and Harry were stunned by the new comer. "I have a few notices before we begin the feast," said Dumbledore as he stood up, "First, I'd like to introduce our new Defense against the dark arts teacher," he said as he motioned to his left. A woman who Harry recognized as Mrs. Figg stood up. "Her name is Professor Arabella Figg and I trust she will be a wonderful new addition to Hogwarts. Secondly, as always, all students are to keep away from the Forbidden Forest, that is why we call it forbidden," his blue eyes sparkled over his half moon spectacles. "Mr. Filch asks that there will be no more conjured snow storms in the hallways to prevent exams," he looked amusedly at the twins who grinned. "And finally, I have great trust in our Care of Magical Creatures Teacher. However, I suspect that some of you do not appreciate the knowledge that he is here to give you," Dumbledore said as he looked at Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "So please do not give him any grief, as I have given him instructions to hand out detentions as he deems fit, so let us all contemplate shoveling manure by moonlight before causing any trouble." Dumbledore said practically smiling at the Slytherin table. "Having said all that, let's eat." And with that the golden plates and platters filled with food and they all ate heartily. As Hermione and Dean led the Gryffindor first years up to the common room, Professor McGonagall swept across the Great Hall and caught up with Harry.  
  
"I want you to put this parchment up in the common room, Potter. Good night." And she swept away toward the transfiguration classroom. Harry pulled it open and read it. It said:  
  
Gryffindor Quidditch try outs  
  
This Saturday at the Quidditch pitch At exactly twelve noon Players will be judged by the Gryffindor team captain and Professor McGonagall Please be well rested and ready to fly Good luck  
  
  
  
As Harry and Ron made their way up the marble staircase to Gryffindor tower, they talked excitedly about the Quidditch tryouts and who the new captain would be. They muttered the new password at the fat lady, 'Quaffle', and they entered the common room. Hermione was sprawled in a squishy chair looking harassed. "What happened to you?" Harry asked as he and Ron arrived. Harry took his wand out and hung the tryout sheet on the inside of the porthole. "Those bloody first years, all they do is ask questions, they are so curious, I finally got tired of answering all of their questions and told them to read it in Hogwarts, A History!" Ron and Harry laughed and after a minute Hermione laughed with them. At last they were home. 


	6. The first day of class

Chapter Six  
  
"The first day of class"  
  
The next morning Harry woke up and put his glasses on. He looked through the curtains of his four poster and saw that Ron, Seamus and Dean were already downstairs, but Neville still snored quietly in his bed. He closed the curtains around his bed and changed into his uniform and robes. Before he left he went over to Neville and shook his arm. "Hey, Neville, I reckon if you want some breakfast you'd better get up soon," Harry said quietly with a smile. "Oh, yeah. thanks, Harry," Neville croaked as he slowly got up. Harry made his way down to the common room and he saw Ron and Hermione talking heatedly. "Hermione, if nothing happened between you and Krum just say so! That's all I want to know, you act as though something happened and as a friend I'm concerned. now tell me!" Ron shouted. "I think your concern is motivated by your jealous hormones, Ron, and I don't think I'll ever tell you what happened over the summer because you don't deserve to know. I swear you act as though I went shagging all across Bulgaria! I'm not like that and you should know it!" Hermione shouted as she went through the porthole and out of sight. Harry looked open mouthed at Ron, who was now the shade of mars. Harry thought that Hermione was quite right about Ron, but Harry was concerned for another reason. he didn't want Hermione to be getting involved with Krum because he was taught at Durmstrang, and it is well known that they focus on learning the dark arts. Harry had seen Krum overtaken by the Imperius curse during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament last year. He thought that if Krum was so easily manipulated that he might be forced into following Voldemort and he didn't want Hermione to be involved with him at all. He looked back to Ron who looked as though he'd been stupefied, and pulled him toward the porthole. Ron and Harry made their way through the hallways toward the marble staircase. Just as they were turning a corner, Malfoy stepped in front of them with Crabbe and Goyle by his side. Harry looked down at Malfoy's chest and saw a shining silver Prefect's badge pinned neatly on the front of his robes. "They made you a prefect? What are they playing at? You're not one of the best students here, Harry and I are far better than you are when it comes to academics. Oh but I guess with that lot you have down in the Slytherin house. you are the best they could come up with." Ron said with a snarl. Crabbe and Goyle grunted at this insult but didn't move in on Ron. Malfoy grinned maliciously at Harry and Ron as he spat, "Jealous, Weasley? Jealous that you weren't able to follow in your older brothers' footsteps?" He stepped closer to Ron with his chest against Ron's and looking him straight in the eye, he was every bit of six feet tall as well. They were nose to nose. "I don't like the tone in your voice, Weasley, I think I will take ten points from Gryffindor for that little outburst.care to make it twenty?" Harry pushed Malfoy away from Ron, as Ron looked like he might kill Malfoy. "Why don't you go find a first year to scare, Malfoy, and leave us alone." "Oh, I was waiting for you to try something, Potter, I think it will definitely be twenty points from Gryffindor now. Poor little Potter, upset that I've finally beaten you at something?" "That's right, Draco, you have finally beaten me at something, but you do realize who our prefects are don't you? Both muggle-born students, Dean and Hermione, you should be able to pride your family with that in mind, eh Malfoy? I certainly know we're proud of Hermione." Harry smiled at Malfoy. "Don't you dare put me on the same level as that filthy little mudblood, Potter! You can make that thirty points from Gryffindor, and never ever compare me to a mudblood again." Malfoy glared at Ron and Harry who had both just pulled their wands out and pointed them at him. If there was one thing they wouldn't tolerate it was Malfoy calling Hermione a mudblood. Malfoy pulled his wand out of his robes and pointed it back at Ron and Harry, they all glared at each other waiting for one another to make the next move. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered stupidly. Just then, Professor McGonagall came around the corner and made them all put away their wands and explain what had happened. "Well, Professor," Malfoy started innocently as Harry and Ron glared at him, "I was just taking away thirty points from these boys for their sharp tongue. I think they've learned their lesson." He smiled his dirty little smile at them both. "Well, in that case, Mr. Malfoy," started Professor McGonagall, "Knowing the history between the three of you, I've spoken to Dumbledore about this as well, as a prefect you will not be allowed to take points away from either of these boys or Miss Granger, unless a teacher is present and it is justified. As it is, ten points will be taken from both Gryffindor and Slytherin for advancing on each other with your wands. That will be all, boys." Harry and Ron smiled at a now scowling Malfoy as they continued their way down to breakfast. As they sat down for breakfast, they noticed that little Patrick Malfoy was sitting at the very end of the table by himself looking very melancholy. Ron shook his head and said, "Can you believe that they would sort a nutter from the Malfoys into our house?" Harry thought that there was obviously something different about this Malfoy, or so it seemed. They began to fill their plates with food as the owls swooped in from above to deliver their mail. Harry looked up, though he didn't really expect anything, nor did he see any sign of Hedwig amidst the other owls, so he went back to his porridge. Suddenly Errol swooped down and landed in a plate of gravy with a splash, a red envelope gripped in his stiff outstretched leg. Several students gasped, they knew exactly what it was. a howler. Ron looked terrified as he pulled the envelope out of Errol's grip. He heaved a sigh of relief and delight when he saw that it was addressed to the twins. He tossed it down a few places at the table where they sat and said, "Here, this is for you lot, from mum," and he let out a laugh that tweaked in the middle from his changing voice, his laugh stopped abruptly and he turned bright red. The twins looked down at the howler and opened it on the spot.  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU WERE PLAYING AT? DROPPING A DUNGBOMB IN PERCY'S ROOM! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THEY ARE TO CLEAN UP AFTER? OF COURSE YOU DON'T, YOU'VE NEVER HAD TO CLEAN UP AFTER ONE, POOR MR. FILCH HAS TO CLEAN UP AFTER YOU LOT ALL THE TIME, THAT POOR MAN DESERVES A RAISE! HOW YOU TWO HAVE MANAGED TO MAKE IT ALL THE WAY TO YOUR SEVENTH YEAR WITHOUT BEING EXPELLED IS QUITE BEYOND ME!" all the kids were laughing around the Great Hall by now, Ron laughing the hardest. "I TOLD YOU DIDN'T I? I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU MADE A MESS THAT I HAD TO CLEAN UP AFTER YOU WOULD SPROUT LEEKS OUT OF YOUR EARS DIDN'T I? WELL DON'T THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT!" suddenly the twins had sprouted leeks from their ears which made them laugh. "AND PERCY SENDS HIS LOVE." at this, the howler exploded into a Dungbomb that sprayed Fred and George and they had smelly green steam rolling off of them. They weren't laughing anymore, they looked quite stunned. Ron and the rest of the Great Hall were hunched over laughing, some students had orange juice spraying from their noses which made more people laugh. The only people who didn't look amused were Fred, George and Hermione. Harry hoped he never made Mrs. Weasley angry with him. Professor McGonagall had rushed over from the staff table and was now lecturing the twins as she sent them off to the hospital wing to get their smelly leeks removed. The new schedules had just been passed out and Ron and Harry were looking over theirs. Monday: Breakfast, Double Herbology with Ravenclaw. Lunch. Potions with Hufflepuff. Divination. Dinner. Tuesday: Breakfast. Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuff. Double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. Lunch. Double Potions with Slytherin. Dinner. Wednesday: Breakfast. Charms with Slytherin. Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff. Lunch. History of Magic with Slytherin. Divination. Dinner. Thursday: Breakfast. Transfiguration with Hufflepuff. Herbology with Slytherin. Lunch. Potions with Ravenclaw. Charms with Hufflepuff. Dinner. Friday: Breakfast. Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw. Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin. Lunch. Charms with Ravenclaw. Divination. Dinner. "From here we go to double Herbology with Ravenclaws, then we come back for lunch, and then we go to Potions, and from there we have Divination," Harry said as he looked up at Ron and rolled his eyes. "Get this, Ron, we have Potions three times a week, and on Wednesday it's double Potions with the Slytherins." They both made faces. "Must be to prepare us for the O.W.L.s, or something, I don't think McGonagall would torture us like that on purpose. We have Care of Magical Creatures first thing tomorrow, then we have double Transfiguration, I wonder if McGonagall would let me try for animagus," Ron thought out loud.  
  
"I've heard that they do focus a lot on potions for the O.W.L.s," said Hermione as she scooped up another bite of porridge. Harry and Ron both groaned, but for two different reasons. Harry was hoping that potions wouldn't be a large part of the exam. Ron groaned because he was tired of hearing about the O.W.L.s. "It wouldn't hurt you to at least study for the O.W.L.s, Ron," Hermione continued. "Well I don't see the bloody point in it, Hermione. I'm not going to score well anyway, so I might as well be able to blame it on lack of preparation instead of plain old ignorance!" Ron said indignantly. "Oh, Ron, you're not ignorant! You mustn't think that!" Hermione said empathetically. Ron looked blankly at Hermione. At least they're talking civilly thought Harry. "Well, I don't see as it's any of your business how well I score on the exam, is it?" Ron scoffed, he turned to Harry and said, "Divination three bloody times a week, can you believe that? We'll have a lot of faking to do again this term, won't we?" "Faking! Well, Ronald, if you both took something that is an actual magical art, you would have taken Arithmancy. I've learned loads of stuff in that class. And for your information, I refuse to be talked to like I'm not worthy of your company, Ron. I won't stand for it! So, if you don't want me to hang around with you anymore, just say it!" Hermione huffed. Ron looked like he felt really bad about the way he'd been snapping at Hermione lately, but he unintentionally dug himself a little deeper by saying. "Well then tell us what happened with Krum this summer!" he shouted. Hermione looked at him like he was a flobberworm. "I refuse to discuss Viktor Krum with you until you've worked out your jealousy issues, Ron." She said curtly. Ron turned red and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Harry thought that at least she hadn't slapped him in front of the entire school, even though several Gryffindors were laughing at him. Hermione looked content as though she had won the war at hand, but Harry wished that she and Ron would settle their dispute soon, because he was tired of not knowing whom to comfort after harsh words were spoken. Even though, he thought Hermione had been right on about everything she'd said. The bell rang and they gathered their things and headed down to the greenhouses for their first class of the term. As they arrived they saw Professor Sprout guiding students into greenhouse five. They walked into the greenhouse unsure of what to expect and they sat down on little stools. Hermione gasped as she looked down at the plants that were in front of them.  
  
"Oh, great! If Hermione is afraid of what we're about to be doing in class, I wish I had leeks sprouting out of my ears." Ron groaned. Hermione was completely ignoring Ron now. "They look like bubotubers, I hope that's not what they are, I definitely don't feel like collecting pus on our first day back." "They aren't bubotubers, Mr. Weasley, however they are closely related." Professor Sprout said as she entered the greenhouse. "Today, class, we will be introduced to fibertubers, they have magical fibers inside of them that are quite useful when one is preparing to make a magical patch called a Malenforph. These patches are secretly placed on one's person when they are to be kept track of. For instance, if someone is suspected of being a dark wizard and a malenforph were placed on his robe, the ministry could keep track of that wizard without his knowing. The fibertuber's fibers can also be intertwined within parchment to make maps and such documents that allow authorities to follow a person by watching the document instead of the actual person." So that's how the Marauder's Map works, Harry thought. Professor Sprout went on, "Now, unlike bubotubers, they do not need to be squeezed, but rather peeled." The entire class looked utterly disgusted at the idea of peeling something that looked so much like a big black slug. "Now, this is the difficult part, class, these plants are very squishy and slimy and slippery, if you touch one, your hand will break out in boils very much like with undiluted bubotuber pus. So if you please, pull on your dragon hide gloves and begin peeling your fibertubers and place the fibers in the crates that have been set out for you." The class pulled on their dragon hide gloves and began picking up the fibertubers. Immediately one slipped out of Neville's hand and landed on Parvati Patil. Her twin sister from Ravenclaw, Padma, let out a shrill scream as Parvati's arm busted out with big yellow boils. Parvati stared down at her arm sputtering as tears began to form in her eyes. Neville began to apologize hoarsely with tears forming in his eyes too. This must be the start to a wonderful term, Harry thought dryly. When the bell rang signaling lunchtime, the fibertubers were almost completely peeled. Professor Sprout told them she would finish up as they tracked off toward the castle. 


	7. The new captain

Chapter Seven  
  
"The new captain"  
  
Well, the first week of class passed on slowly as most of the teachers were preparing the students for the O.W.L.s and the classes' difficulty had increased by quite a bit. Neville seemed perfectly ill, Hermione was studying more than usual if that was possible, though she still found time to bicker with Ron. Ron still seemed quite nonchalant about the O.W.L.s, but Harry wasn't taking them lightly, he wanted to score as high as he could. They all sat in the common room on Friday evening, all spread out doing homework and playing games. Professor McGonagall came in through the porthole and found Harry working on his Divination star charts with Ron. "Potter, I want you to gather your teammates and meet me down in my office, you'll do that won't you?" Harry nodded and she left through the porthole. Harry stood up and found Fred and George, Alicia and Katie and they went down to the transfiguration room where McGonagall's office was off to the side. They all sat down in chairs in front of her desk as she started. "As you know, Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow at noon, you all will be expected to be there of course. I wanted you to gather with me here tonight so we could name a new team captain. Now some of you already know the routine, some of you don't," she looked at Harry. "The two most likely candidates are named by the head of house, which is myself, and then the rest of the team votes on who they think will make the best captain. Now, I've thought long and hard about this all summer, and the two people I've chosen are Alicia Spinnet and Harry Potter." Harry's eyes bulged and his mouth fell open as he looked around at the others, they all seemed to be supportive, he didn't see any angry faces. He tried to swallow but the lump in his throat was too large. "Now, you will each write your vote on a piece of parchment and drop it in the sorting hat, once all the parchment is in the hat, the hat will shout out the name of the new captain." They each grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote down whom they wanted. Harry scribbled down Alicia Spinnet and placed it in the sorting hat. The twins grinned at Harry as they dropped their parchments into the hat. Harry smiled nervously back. Then Katie dropped her parchment in the hat, and finally Alicia. After a few red and gold sparks flew out of the hat, it shouted out, "HARRY POTTER!" Harry felt numb as all the rest of the team congratulated him with grinning faces. "Er, thank you." he sputtered. "Congratulations, Potter. Now please go back to your dormitories and get some rest." Said Professor McGonagall. As they all headed back to the common room, Harry and Alicia sped up a bit. "I'm sorry you didn't get voted in, Alicia.I voted for you." Harry told her in a hushed voice. Just then the twins grabbed Harry and lifted him up onto their shoulders. "Don't be thick, Harry! You're the most famous wizard ever, of course we'd all want you to be captain!" they shouted as they carried him toward the marble staircase. Harry blushed and wished he could run upstairs and hide until tomorrow. The twins put him back down as they continued up the stairs. Nearly Headless Nick was floating by and congratulated Harry on his way. Suddenly there was a loud crash behind them and they all spun around to see what happened. "POTTER IS THE CAPTAIN! POTTER THE ROTTER IS THE NEW CAPTAIN!" shouted Peeves the poltergeist as he spun corkscrews near the ceiling. "PEEVES! I'VE CAUGHT YOU THIS TIME!" they all recognized Filch's angry voice coming from the bottom of the stairs, and they turned on their heels and ran back to the common room. When they reached the fat lady and said 'Quaffle', she said, "Congratulations, Potter, news travels around quickly when you're a painting." She smiled and opened the porthole. Harry climbed in and walked over to Ron and Hermione feeling bemused. "So, who is it, Harry? Who's the new captain?" asked Ron. Harry looked up at him almost afraid to tell Ron that it was he. He smiled crookedly at Ron and said quietly, "It's me, Ron. They named me captain." Ron looked resentful for a moment but then smiled happily said, "Well, congratulations, Harry.that'll wipe the smile off Ol' Malfoy's face." Then he grinned down at Harry and clapped him on the back, "Won't hurt my chances of making the team either!" Harry smiled at Ron, relieved that they were still on speaking terms. Hermione congratulated him quickly as she rushed over to separate a pillow fight and then used her wand to clear up all the down from the pillows. The first years watched as though she had just done something amazing. She smiled proudly over them. "Don't worry, you'll learn that one in Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3, chapter four." She turned and said good night to Ron and Harry and went upstairs to her dorm. Ron and Harry went over to where Fred and George were playing exploding snap and watched for a little while. At eleven o'clock, Harry went to the center of the room and shouted, "Oi! For everyone who is on the Quidditch team or who is trying out for the Quidditch team tomorrow.you should all go to bed and get rested up. I want you all to get up early and get a good breakfast and be on the Quidditch pitch at noon sharp!" Fred smacked Harry on the back and told him, "Good job, you sounded just like Oliver!" Then they all went upstairs, undressed and drifted off to sleep. The next day at eleven thirty in the morning Harry had the rest of the team already dressed in their scarlet robes and flying around the field. Harry was circling around the three goals at one end enjoying the wind through his hair when he noticed Hagrid in the stands. He flew over and landed next to him and sat down for a few minutes before he had to meet McGonagall down on the field. "Hiya, 'arry, 'ow ya doin' this morn'n'?" asked Hagrid. "I'm all right, Hagrid, how are those new flacksquid doing?" Harry asked. That is what they were learning about in Care of Magical Creatures. Flacksquid were a sort of underwater creature that Hagrid had in a big clear tank outside of his hut. They were about ten feet long and they were red and black with one large bulging purple eye. They had three tentacles with two suckers on each tentacle that would stick to the glass of the tank and make loud slurping noises that made everyone nauseous. The first day they began to study them, Hagrid had dressed down to his giant shorts and jumped into the tank with the creatures. The students were horrified, especially when Hagrid would giggle that the suckers were tickling him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had decided that they were much better than blast- ended skrewts. Hagrid had just finished telling Harry that they were doing just fine and that Harry ought to come down to visit them at feeding time. Harry smiled politely and agreed then said goodbye and flew down to the field to meet Professor McGonagall. Harry stepped up next to Professor McGonagall who was also wearing red and gold Quidditch robes, with a scarlet witch's hat that had a gold ribbon around the base of it. Behind them stood Fred, George, Alicia, Katie, and Madam Hooch. McGonagall addressed all of the kids who had come to try out, there were about fifty in all to show up. Harry looked out at all of them, they all had a broomstick over their shoulders, he swallowed hard when he thought that he would have to choose only two of these students for the team. "Good afternoon, Gryffindor." McGonagall spoke to the new comers. "There are many of you present here this afternoon, so I'll be blunt. The only positions that we have open for the team this year is Keeper, and one opening for a Chaser, that is all. For those of you hoping for a different position, you are out of luck and should try back next year." After saying this, about half of the kids left mumbling about how there should be reserve positions open. Ron looked rather relieved at this outcome though. McGonagall continued, "Now, Madam Hooch will be flying with the captain for the overview, and I shall remain in the stands to sum up your totals, now please sign this parchment before we begin so I know who I am watching." She put the parchment on a clipboard and passed it around with a quill. "After you have all tried out, the captain, Madam Hooch and I will meet and discuss who we think are the best qualified to play for the house team.Harry, I'll let you take it from here." Harry looked up at McGonagall stunned, he had no idea what he was supposed to do, so he thought he'd better just play it by ear. After all, they had faith enough in him to name him captain. "All right, um. I need all the chasers to stand over here and all the keepers to fly up and hover 'round those goal hoops." Harry waited for them to accomplish this small task, and then he gave everyone the once-over. There seemed to be about twenty chasers and four keepers. "All right, um.Madam Hooch will work with half of you chasers and two keepers at one end, and I'll work with the rest of you lot down there at the far end. then we'll switch and see what we have here." Harry thought that sounded fair enough, and to his surprise the entire try out seemed to go very smoothly. After about an hour and a half of chasers trying to score goals and keepers trying to stop them, Harry called everyone down to the field level again. "Oi, thanks for trying out today. Madam Hooch, Professor McGonagall, and I will be meeting now to discuss who will make the team, and then I'll post it in the common room as soon as we know." Harry turned to Madam Hooch and McGonagall, as the rest of the players cleared out and they all headed back up to the castle. "Okay," McGonagall said as they reached her office again. "We will each write down our number one choice for chaser and our number one choice for keeper, then we will negotiate the winners of the positions." Harry and Madam Hooch nodded and sat down at the desk. Harry tore apart a piece of parchment and wrote down Seamus Finnegan for keeper and on the other piece he wrote Ron Weasley for chaser. After a moment the two women looked up with their choices written down as well. McGonagall asked Harry for his choices first. Harry nodded and said, "Finnegan for keeper and Weasley for chaser." She smiled slyly and said well that is at least one position which is won, as she laid down her parchment that said 'Ronald Weasley- chaser', then Madam Hooch smiled and put her parchment forward too, it also said 'Weasley'. Harry grinned so wide, he couldn't hide it, and he didn't care who would be the keeper now, as long as Ron had made the team. Madam Hooch and McGonagall had both agreed on Dennis Creevey for keeper. Harry wasn't thrilled about having one of the Creevey brothers on his team but he didn't mind so long as Ron was on the team and he had to admit that Dennis did have some nice moves for a second year. McGonagall wrote down the two position winners and handed the parchment to Harry to take back to the common room. He went directly back to the common room and posted the parchment. Then he went over to Ron with a large smile and said, "Congratulations!" Then they went to pinch some food and a couple of butterbeers and they celebrated down in the kitchens until they were so full they felt sick to their stomachs. 


	8. The Halloween Ball

Chapter Eight  
  
"The Halloween Ball"  
  
  
  
The next month and a half passed very quickly. Harry found himself so busy with coaching and practicing Quidditch with the team, studying for the O.W.L.s, going to classes and doing his homework that he barely realized that Halloween was nearing. Professor Dumbledore had decided that for a special treat this year they would have a special Halloween Ball after the feast on October thirty-first. There were reminders posted up all over the castle. The ball would be open to third years and up, although younger students would be allowed to attend if they were asked as a date with a third year. Harry knew he had waited too long before, in asking Cho Chang last year for the Yule Ball, so he was preparing himself to ask her after breakfast before classes that morning. He didn't have much of an appetite as he waited for people to clear out of the Great Hall. He kept glancing over at Cho, she was so pretty, he thought. Suddenly, she stood up, gathered her things and started to leave the Great Hall. Harry startled, gathered his things and said a hurried 'see ya' to Hermione and Ron and he went out into the entrance hall. "Uh, hey, Cho." Harry said as he rushed to catch up with her. She turned and smiled sweetly at him as they kept up at a steady pace. Harry wished she would stand still so he could think straight. "Um, Cho, I was wondering.I know it's only two days away and all, and I'm sure someone has probably asked you already." Harry blushed as he realized he needed to get on with it. "Well, I was wondering if- if you would go to the Halloween Ball with me." he could feel himself growing even redder. "Oh, Harry, I'd love to go with you to the Halloween Ball." She had finally stopped walking and looked into his eyes. Harry was about a head taller than she was. For the first time in his life he felt the urge to lean down for a kiss. He realized that he hadn't said anything for about two minutes of silence and he sputtered out, "Great, I'll meet you in the entrance hall before the ball, all right?" She nodded and grinned. Harry felt really relieved that she hadn't turned him down again and he was happy that he had a date with someone he actually wanted to go with. He watched her walk down to the Transfiguration classroom. The bell rang and he rushed up to the Charms classroom. When he arrived in the Charms room, he took a seat next to Ron and Hermione. He looked over at them and noticed the way they were sitting. They were both sitting very stiffly in their seats staring straight ahead looking very uncomfortable and showing a bit of color. "What's wrong with you two?" he asked as they both turned even redder. Ron shifted uncomfortably in his chair and Hermione looked at Harry as though she wanted to tell him but couldn't. Ron blushed and looked down at the table in front of him as he said, "I've just asked Hermione to go to the Halloween Ball with me." Harry was shocked, but at the same time he wasn't too surprised. "She said 'yes'." Ron croaked as he looked up at Harry. Ron looked utterly terrified. Hermione looked like she had finally heard what she wanted to hear but appeared embarrassed just the same. "Good for you, guys." Harry laughed. Ron looked abashed. "And just what is so funny, Harry?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then at Harry and they laughed too. It was as though they finally realized how foolish they had appeared when Harry had walked in. After that they all seemed to relax. "I've just asked Cho Chang. She said 'yes' too." He said more seriously. Ron looked impressed. Just then, Professor Flitwick walked into the room. He was so tiny, that he barely stood taller than the tables. He reached his desk and climbed up to stand on top of it. "Good morning, class. Today we will be learning the shrinking charm. I've given each of you a goblet to practice on. Now, take out your wands and tap the goblet three times and say, 'Coacto Afflictio!' " With that, Professor Flitwick's goblet shrunk to the size of a stone. Draco Malfoy, who had been talking to Crabbe and Goyle throughout the entire demonstration, said, "Excuse me, Professor, what was that charm again?" "Well, Mr. Malfoy, if you had been paying attention during the demonstration you would know what we are doing. As it is, I have to go and assist Mr. Longbottom, who has shrunken his hand. Why don't you ask Miss Granger, she will know how to help you." Malfoy looked ill. "Me.ask.her! That's a joke! I will never take instructions from a filthy mudblood." Malfoy muttered loud enough for Hermione, Ron, Harry, Crabbe and Goyle to hear. Ron went over and stood behind Malfoy. He looked murderous. He took his wand and brushed the top backside of Malfoy's head three times and said, "COACTO AFFLICTIO!" Malfoy's head shrunk to the size of a bludger. The class roared with laughter, though Harry, Ron and Hermione all glared at Malfoy. Malfoy was shrieking (though it sounded like a shrill house elf screaming) as he ran around the room flailing his arms in the air. "You'll pay for that Weasley!" he screeched in his high pitched shrill voice. "Mr. Weasley! You did it! Oh.um.oh, dear, you'd better go to the hospital wing, Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Flitwick shouted over Malfoy's screams. "Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid I'll have to take ten points from Gryffindor for that." He said glumly. Professor Flitwick hated to punish the students, it was more like punishment for him rather than the students. Harry thought Ron was lucky, if it had been any other teacher, he would have gotten detention. "Ron! You stood up for me!" Hermione grinned. Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Ron turned bright red and smiled. After that, the next two days passed quite smoothly. Harry's nerves were highly active all day throughout classes on Halloween. He kept catching glimpses of Cho in the hallways and he would smile at her as she passed him, which would make the group of girlfriends she was with giggle each time. He wished that they would bugger off, but he was just glad to be her date for the evening. Divination seemed to drag on longer than any class he'd ever been in before that day. It was his last class for the day and he wanted to get to the dormitories to get ready for the Halloween feast. As usual, Professor Trelawney had predicted Harry would have several misfortunes before the week was out (and it was already Friday), it had become extremely boring. Mesmerized by the perfumed fire that was filtering throughout the room, Harry had drowned out Trelawney with daydreams of dancing with Cho. Finally, Ron had to smack Harry on the arm to tell him that class was over and it was time to go get ready for the feast. Harry's insides swirled around as time crept closer to meeting up with Cho. "So. do you reckon Hermione will look really smart like she did at the Yule Ball with Krum, Harry?" Ron asked with a red tint to his grinning face. "I don't know, Ron, I guess we'll find out later." Harry was wondering whether or not he should wear his new scarlet wizard hat with his green dress robes. He thought then of Ron's new dress robes. "Hey, Ron, you haven't shown me your new dress robes yet, what color are they?" Ron looked at Harry suspiciously. "How did you know I had new dress robes?" he asked curiously. "Oh, you know," Harry chuckled nervously, "George told me. How do they look?" Ron seemed to be satisfied with Harry's answer and went on to describe the handsome new dress robes that were royal blue with golden snaps. They finally reached their common room and went up to take their showers. After they had cleaned up they got into their dress robes and went down into the common room. Ron fidgeted nervously and kept glancing up toward the girls' dormitory staircase looking for Hermione. Just when Ron didn't look like he could wait much longer, Hermione came waltzing down the stairs. She had indeed made herself up like the Yule Ball. Her hair was sleek and shiny and up in a nice bun. She was wearing her stunning periwinkle blue dress robes. She met with Harry and Ron by the porthole. Ron looked like he couldn't have been happier if the Chudley Cannons won the Quidditch Cup. They smiled at each other and Ron took her arm in his and they opened the porthole. Harry walked with them down to the entrance hall. He was extremely nervous about meeting Cho. When they reached the entrance hall, Ron and Hermione went on into the Great Hall, Ron called to Harry that they would save them a seat. Cho would be sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry. Dumbledore had made interhouse seating permitted for the evening. While Harry was waiting for Cho, Draco Malfoy came walking in with Pansy Parkinson on his arm. His silver prefect badge shining brightly. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. Malfoy's head was as big as ever. "S'matter, Potter? Couldn't buy yourself a date with all that gold you won last year?" Malfoy laughed as he stopped next to Harry to give him a hard time. Suddenly, Cho came around the corner looking absolutely gorgeous in sparkling silver dress robes that looked wonderful with her shiny black hair. Malfoy's mouth dropped open. "Harry! There you are! I'm sorry I'm late, we got out of History of Magic late, and I still had to get ready!" Cho sang out. Harry grinned at her and then grinned even bigger at Malfoy who looked like he'd just lost a Quidditch match. "It's all right, Cho. I didn't mind waiting for you at all." Harry took her arm in his and entered the Great Hall, looking back to flash Malfoy a smug look. Just to see the look on Malfoy and Pansy's face was worth all the gold in Gringotts' bank. Harry chuckled to himself as they made their way over to Ron and Hermione. The Great Hall was decorated, as usual, with giant jack-O-lanterns and about two hundred live bats. The enchanted ceiling was demonstrating a thunderstorm, just as the weather was outside. It was going to be a perfect evening. The feast went on nicely, they all ate their dinner and had warm butterbeers. Then the professors magically moved the tables to the sides of the Great Hall. The great clear tank that was out by Hagrid's hut, magically appeared full of water where the staff table normally sat. Only the big flacksquid weren't in the tank. Instead, it was filled with four mermaids. They began to sing underneath the water and it was beautiful. The most beautiful music Harry had ever heard before. He was glad that they didn't sing above the water because their voices above water sounded like high pitch screeching- it is the absolute horrible opposite of what they were listening to now. One by one students began to start dancing out on the makeshift dance floor. Fred and George were dancing crazily with Alicia and Katie from the Quidditch team. Harry lost track of Hermione and Ron, he was too preoccupied with Cho. She held him close as they slow danced to the beautiful singing. He rested his cheek on top of her head. They held each other, dancing for hours. At midnight, Dumbledore quieted the mermaids and announced the end of the Halloween Ball. Harry and Cho walked hand in hand into the entrance hall and he walked her toward the Ravenclaw common room. About half way there she stopped him, as students from other houses aren't supposed to know where other houses' common rooms are. She smiled up at Harry. "I had a really nice time, Harry." Before he had a chance to tell her that he did too, she reached up and kissed him. "Thank you for asking me, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled and walked the rest of the way toward her common room. Harry stood there musing on about the kiss. Then he snapped out of it when he realized what tomorrow was. The first Quidditch match of the season between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.and he and Cho were both seekers. 


	9. The Wronski Feint

Chapter Nine  
  
"The Wronski Feint"  
  
Harry woke up the next morning at dawn, he went through the dorms waking up his teammates. He wanted everyone to stretch and wake up before breakfast. His stomach was flying circles, he wished that his first match didn't have to be against Cho. Harry guided his team down to the Great Hall for breakfast, talking strategies and Quidditch theories. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table in their scarlet and gold robes with their broomsticks at their sides. Ginny, Hermione, and Colin Creevey had come down to breakfast with them so they would be sure to get good seats. Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione sat holding hands while they ate, he didn't see why, since they were both right handed. The team picked at their breakfast too excited to really eat anything, when suddenly an owl came swooping through the rafters. "Hey, it's Hermes, Percy's owl," said George. They watched as he landed next to Fred and held out his leg for Fred to retrieve the scroll. Fred untied the letter and Hermes flew away. George grabbed it and read aloud: Dearest Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny, (George rolled his eyes) I am writing to you to invite you to my wedding. Yes, I have indeed become engaged to marry Penelope Clearwater. The date of our Wedding will be December twentieth of this year. I'm sure you will be able to attend as your Christmas holiday begins on the nineteenth. Harry and Hermione are welcome to attend with one guest each if they would like. See you then. Sincerely with love from your brother,  
  
Percy  
  
The Weasleys at the table all looked at each other and said, "BLIMEY!" in unison. "So Percy's finally snapped. He's lost his mind he has, he's a complete nutter!" Fred said as he stirred his porridge. Ron nodded and Hermione jabbed him in the side with her elbow. "I think it's romantic," she said and Ginny nodded. "Well, leave it to a lot of girls to think marriage is romantic," snorted George. "Where d'ya reckon they're going to live? At the burrow? I tell ya, Percy's gone mad, he has. He's gone and worked too many hours at the ministry, they've driven him to this madness!" Hermione scoffed. She and Ginny frowned and crossed their arms. Just then Colin's camera burst open and film shot into Harry's orange juice. Harry glowered at him. "Colin," Harry started angrily, but then he just left it at that and pushed his orange juice away. "Sorry 'bout that Harry, all right?" Colin grinned at Harry the way he always did. Harry wished that Colin would find someone else to idolize, Harry wasn't up to the challenge. "I'll be right back, I have to go and get more film, don't leave without me," he said in a cheerful annoying way. As Colin marched up the marble staircase and the group watched him, Ron said, "Let's get out of here before the little wretch gets back!" Ron sniggered then he realized that Colin's little brother Dennis was on the team. Dennis looked hurt by Ron's remark. Ron sputtered, "I was only joking, Dennis." though he looked thoroughly guilty. They decided that they would go on out to the Quidditch pitch and talk over some strategies for a little while and get warmed up. Harry was really worried about playing against Cho but he didn't dare let on how he was feeling, he knew that the team would think he was whipped. Instead he turned to Ron and talked while they were walking down to the pitch. "So, Ron, how'd it go with Hermione last night?" he asked. Ron turned red and he kind of shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Oh, you know. We danced until the Ball was over then we headed back to the common room. I walked her to the bottom of the girl's dormitory staircase and then." he turned an even more prominent shade of red, "we kissed." Harry smiled then he sniggered. "What?" Ron asked embarrassed. "I bet you and Cho kissed, why is it funny that Hermione and I did?" Harry grinned and said, "I'm just glad you two finally kissed and made up." Then they both started laughing and Hermione glanced over at them suspiciously. When they made it down to the locker room, Harry had decided to give them a pep talk.even though he secretly knew he was the one who needed the pep talk. Earlier in the week he had gotten some fibertuber fibers from Professor sprout and had intertwined them with a large piece of parchment. He had bewitched it to look like seven little dots, like on the marauder's map, and the dots were individually labeled. One dot was Alicia, one was Katie, one was Dennis, one was Ron, one was Fred, one was George, and one was Harry. Then by using his wand, Harry manipulated the dots to perform extravagant and well thought out plays. They all studied the map for about an hour and they heard the excited sounds of hundreds of students making their way out onto the pitch. Harry looked around the locker room. "Well, this is it.Let's go, team!" Harry shouted and led the team out onto the field and they mounted their brooms and began to circle the stadium. Excited cheers rang throughout the stadium. Colin Creevey sat snapping pictures of Harry and Dennis, he couldn't wait to send the photos to their dad. Harry could see Madam Hooch carrying the crate full of Quidditch balls out to the center of the field. He looked around and saw Cho circling around her end's goal hoops. That nervous sick feeling crept over him again. He wanted to win so badly, but he was so afraid to beat Cho. He had beaten her before, but that was .well. before. He looked back down at the field when he heard Madam Hooch blow her whistle. All the players took their places. Harry could hear Lee Jordan beginning to announce the game. "All right, it's the first match of the season. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw! We're seeing young Harry Potter captain his first game ever! I'm sure he'll do well!" 'Young' Harry thought.what is he playing at? Then the bludgers were released followed by the snitch and the Quaffle. Harry tried to see where the snitch went right away. He wanted to get this game over with as soon as possible. Players were zooming around past him, he'd almost forgotten what a rush it is to play. A bludger flew past his ear and he heard George shout that he would get it. Harry flew up higher than everyone else, searching for the snitch. He noticed that Cho had begun to shadow him. For some reason he didn't exactly know why, he decided to try the Wronski Feint move that he'd seen Viktor Krum use at the Quidditch World Cup. He zipped downward at full speed, he looked behind him, and Cho had fallen for it, she thought he saw the snitch! He kept going full speed heading straight toward the ground, Cho at his heels. At the last second before they hit the ground, Harry pulled out of the dive and swooped back up toward the sky. Harry looked back down to see what happened and he saw Cho sprawled on the ground, her broomstick sticking vertically out of the ground. He panicked. He shot straight back toward the ground and landed at her side, as the whistle blew. She was unconscious. Madam Hooch landed beside them and said, "What were you playing at, Potter? That move is too advanced to play around with in a house game." Harry was speechless. He was petrified. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He began to sweat. The noisy crowd had gone quiet. He looked up and saw that all the Slytherins had worn their 'Potter Stinks' buttons and were flashing them at him. He felt as though he could cry but he wouldn't let himself. Cho came to, and blushed. After about fifteen minutes, she decided that she could go on playing, though when she looked at Harry he thought he could see hurt in her eyes. Play resumed and he was circling up high again, he was shaken up quite a bit. A bludger hit the tail of his broom and knocked him about fifteen feet downward. He could hear Lee Jordan, "Katie Bell to Alicia Spinnet to Katie Bell to Ron Weasley. he scores! That makes it thirty to zero, Gryffindor!" Harry kept his eye out for that little flitter of gold. Then he saw it! It was hovering over Dennis Creevey's third goal hoop. Harry shot with a burst of speed toward Dennis. Dennis saw Harry zooming toward him and ducked and let in a Ravenclaw goal, but it was too late. Harry had caught the snitch. He didn't circle with the snitch, he didn't celebrate, he just landed and gave the snitch to Madam Hooch. The final score had been Gryffindor One Hundred and Eighty points to Ravenclaw Ten. He felt miserable. He went back to the locker room in a terrible state. Ron caught up with him as he was making his way to the castle. "Don't worry about it, Harry. You didn't know she couldn't handle it, you were playing strategy. That's all. Don't let it bother you, mate." "Ron, I could have seriously hurt her! I can't believe I would do such a thing. Especially to Cho.I should have waited to try it out on Malfoy, he would deserve to get hurt. I don't know what to say to her." Harry shook his head and went back to the dormitories. He changed into a pair of Dudley's old khakis and a giant sweatshirt and lay down on his bed for a while. He could hear the rest of Gryffindor celebrating the victory down in the common room, but he couldn't bear to have someone congratulate him. The next day was Sunday, and Harry decided to stay in bed until lunchtime. He was still wearing Dudley's old clothes, so he just threw on a black Hogwarts' robe over them. He slowly went down to the common room and Ron and Hermione both went to his side. "Harry, are you all right? We were getting worried about you," Hermione said. "Ron was about to come and wake you up and make you come downstairs. Oh, Harry, you're all pale and you have dark circles around your eyes. You mustn't feel guilty. After all, Harry, she was all right, and she knows as well as you do that Quidditch is a rough sport!" Harry nodded. He supposed that Hermione was right. He had thought about it a lot last night and he decided that everyone makes a bad choice once in a while. It was just his turn yesterday. As they went down to lunch, the Gryffindor raised their goblets to Harry when they saw him. He looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw a lot of scowls at the sight of him. He saw one of Cho's girlfriends sitting at the end of the table and went over to her. "Hey, where is Cho? I need to talk to her," Harry said as she looked up at him with a look of disgust. "She spent the night in the hospital wing," the girl told him. His heart fell, he really had hurt her. He rushed out of the Great Hall and ran up toward the hospital wing. Filch stopped him for a minute to yell at him about running in the halls and took five points from Gryffindor. Once Filch was out of sight again, Harry ran the rest of the way to the hospital wing. He saw Cho sitting up in one of the beds at the end of the room, reading The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six. Madam Pomfrey let him in but said he could stay only for a few minutes. He walked down toward Cho and she looked up to see who was there. She closed her book as he stood next to her bed and pulled up a stool to sit down. "Cho," he began, "I'm so sorry about yesterday, it's all I've been able to think about. I don't know what I was thinking, I just went into the dive, I just- I." he looked down as a single tear dropped from his right eye. She put her hand on his and told him that she was fine. "They're just keeping me here until tomorrow morning, because I fainted. I'm okay, Harry, you mustn't worry so much. I forgive you." She said sweetly. He smiled at her and bent down and kissed her forehead. He felt so relieved like a weight had been lifted. Madam Pomfrey came over and said it was time for Harry to go, so he gave Cho's hand one last squeeze and headed back down to the Great Hall. For the first time since Friday night, he felt hungry. As he walked down the hallway, Malfoy stepped out from the boys' lavatory. "Well, well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter." Malfoy said with hatred in his voice. He smiled evilly at Harry. "You know, Potter, I had almost given up my thoughts of you being a disturbed young man, like Rita Skeeter had written last year, but after yesterday." Malfoy circled Harry like a shark. "I never dreamed you'd try to kill your own girlfriend. Maybe you should have been in Slytherin after all." Harry glared at Malfoy. "I wouldn't be in Slytherin if you paid me, Malfoy. And I didn't try to kill anyone, I just got carried away." Harry spat. Malfoy looked smug. "Well, it certainly looked like you were trying to kill her, Potter, ask anyone! You should be expelled for that move you did. That would knock the smile off your face wouldn't it?" Harry wasn't smiling. "Oh.I forgot, they are always stretching and bending rules for you, aren't they? If anyone else tried the Wronski Feint, they'd have been thrown out on their arse. But if you do it, well that makes it just fine." Malfoy bent down a bit so Harry could hear him loud and clear. "I can't wait a couple more months, Potter, because we're planning a surprise for you. Then you won't be so smug." With that, he turned and walked down the hall, his black robes sweeping behind him. Harry wondered what Malfoy was talking about. A surprise for him, he didn't like the sound of that. In a couple of months? In a couple of months it would be December. The only thing in December was Percy's wedding. He went back to the Great Hall and sat down next to Ron and Hermione. They asked him how Cho was doing and he told them that she was fine and had forgiven him. "Ron? Where is Percy's wedding going to be held?" Harry asked as he piled a couple chicken legs onto his plate. Ron shrugged his shoulders and looked down the table for George or Fred. "Oi! Fred! Where is Percy's wedding going to be held?" Ron shouted down the table. Fred looked down at Harry and Ron. "It's going to be at the Burrow as far as I know," Fred shouted back, then he turned back to his food fight with Lee Jordan. Harry looked at Ron, with a bit of worry in his eyes. He wondered if it had anything to do with the dream that he had before he had gone to the Weasleys. This time he really did decide to write Sirius, as soon as he finished lunch. Once he returned to the common room, he pulled out a scroll of parchment and his eagle quill. He dipped the quill in his bottle of ink and wrote: Dear Sirius, I didn't write to you when this first happened though now I fear that I should have. The day I went to the Weasleys, I had a nightmare, the kind that makes my scar hurt. I was dreaming that I was at the Weasley's house, up in Ron's room. I was looking out the window, and all of the Weasleys were down in the back yard in a row. Suddenly, I saw a lot of death eaters stepping out of the darkness, followed by Voldemort. They asked for me, and the Weasleys wouldn't allow Voldemort to get to me. Then the death eaters put the cruciatus curse on all of the Weasleys. Then they asked for me again, and again they wouldn't allow Voldemort to get to me. So Voldemort performed the killing curse on Mrs. Weasley, then I lost sight of them for a moment because of the pain in my scar, but when I looked up again, the death eaters performed the killing curse on all of the Weasleys. I screamed and woke up with my scar burning really badly. Now, Draco Malfoy has told me that "they" are planning a surprise for me in a couple of months. And Percy Weasley is getting married at the Burrow in December, and I'm afraid of my dream coming true again. Please tell me what to do, Sirius, I'm really scared for the Weasleys. Sincerely, Harry Harry rolled up the parchment just as Ron and Hermione had come over. Ron asked what it was, but Harry just told him it was a letter to Sirius to tell him that he was going to Ron's for Christmas. Ron Okayed it and they walked together to the owlery. He wanted to tell Hermione about the dream, but he couldn't tell Ron, he just couldn't. When they reached the owlery, Harry found Hedwig sleeping on a near perch. He walked over and stroked her awake. "Hiya, girl. I need you to deliver this to Sirius, okay? It's very important, Hedwig. Make sure he gets it." Harry told her as he tied it to her leg. He watched her fly out the window. He wanted to hear from Sirius right now, he thought. As they walked back to the common room, Ron told Harry that the next weekend they would be allowed to visit Hogsmeade on Saturday. Harry looked bright at this thought and decided he would ask Cho to make it a date to go with him. 


	10. Hogsmeade

Chapter Ten  
  
"Hogsmeade"  
  
  
  
The next Saturday, Harry had gotten up early. He had made arrangements with Hermione to meet early and go for a walk around the lake. He made sure that Ron was still sleeping. He was indeed still snoring quietly in his bed. Harry got dressed and made his way down to the common room. He didn't like the idea of sneaking around behind Ron's back, but he and Hermione were always together these days and he really didn't want to tell Ron about his dream. When Harry reached the common room, Hermione was sitting by the fire, dozing off a bit with Crookshanks on her lap. "Good morning, Hermione," Harry said startling her awake. "Thanks for meeting with me." "I don't mind meeting with you, Harry, I just wish you weren't so secretive about it all." Hermione told him. He gave her a sad look that made her seem to understand that this was important. They walked down to the entrance hall and opened the door. It was chilly, they both wished that they had brought their cloaks with them. As they rounded the lake, Harry seemed to feel like they were far enough out of Ron's earshot, so he began to tell Hermione the dream. He relived the entire dream to her, his throat catching a few times as he thought he would begin crying, but he made it through the entire dream without a tear. Hermione on the other hand, looked appalled, and had wiped a few tears from her cheek as Harry had told her what had happened. She hugged Harry and they both sat down at the edge of the lake. He told her that that is what he had written to Sirius about the night that he sent Hedwig. She nodded. Suddenly, Hagrid came tromping along and stopped next to them. He was carrying a long thick stick. "Yer lot is up brigh' an' early this morn'n, eh?" he said as they stood up. "Kind of cold ter be down 'ere by the lake this early, yer shoulda brough' yer cloaks," he barked. "I jus' came down here to try and capture our next creature for class." "Hagrid," Harry said slowly, "You aren't going to try to capture the giant squid are you?" Hagrid laughed. "There's more in tha' lake than squid, 'arry, yer know tha'." Hagrid said still laughing. That, Harry did know. He remembered spending over an hour beneath the surface of the lake during the second task in the Triwizard Tournament last year. He wondered what Hagrid would be trying to catch. Probably not a merperson and they had studied grindylows in Defense Against the Dark Arts in their third year with Professor Lupin. Perhaps there was something under there that he hadn't seen, after all he had only been to the center of the lake and back. "Yer should bring Ron and come up ter the hut fer tea after Hogsmeade," Hagrid told them. They nodded and said they would. Then they headed back up to the castle. "You know, Harry, I think you've done all you can do. Just wait until you've heard back from Sirius. I'm sure he'll be able to tell you something. And if you thought it would help, you could always go and tell Dumbledore." Hermione had been talking the entire walk back up to the castle. They entered and went into the Great Hall. Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table looking annoyed. "Where have you two been?" he asked as they sat down. "Er, I was getting worried." He added hurriedly, so he wouldn't sound jealous again. He knew that Hermione didn't find it a becoming trait. "We went down for a walk around the lake. That's all," Hermione said, and she gave Ron a kiss on the cheek for reassurance. Ron smiled and muttered all right. Then they all piled breakfast onto their plates. Colin came running over and squeezed in-between Ron and Harry. Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. "Hiya, Harry, I got these pictures developed, I thought I'd see if you wanted a copy," Colin said as he shoved some photos under Harry's nose. Harry started looking through the pictures. One of them showed Harry and Cho flying into the Wronski Feint and it showed him as he swooped up and she crashed into the ground. Harry flinched, it really did look bad, he thought. He shoved the photos back at Colin and told him no thanks. Colin shrugged and went back to where Dennis was sitting. "Honestly, that little prat is really annoying," said Ron. "He doesn't know when to stop, that one." Then he scooped some porridge into his mouth. Harry looked over at Cho, who was sitting down at the Ravenclaw table and smiled when they made eye contact. They had agreed to meet at the doorway to the entrance hall when it was time to go down to Hogsmeade. It was going to be a double date with Ron and Hermione. Harry had been looking forward to it all week. He smiled dumbly and took a bite of scrambled eggs. Then the owls began to swoop into the Great Hall. It was mail time. Harry looked up and saw Hedwig. He was glad to see her, but he was afraid of what he would tell Ron. Hedwig landed on the left side of Harry. He gave her a piece of bacon and untied the letter. He scrolled it open and read: Harry, You should have told me as soon as it happened. We have had a lot of death eaters reported in that area. We haven't received any reports yet of any use of the killing curse, but it's only a matter of time. Dumbledore informed me that you have a Hogsmeade day on Saturday, meet me at the cave we met in last year, I need to talk to you. See you then. With love, Sirius Harry groaned. Of all the days he had to meet his godfather. why did it have to be while he was on a date with Cho? He wanted to meet with Sirius, but why today of all days? He stuffed the letter in his robes and told Ron and Hermione that he had to meet with 'Snuffles' in Hogsmeade. They nodded and began to discuss how they would distract Cho while Harry talked with Sirius. At eleven all the students who were going to Hogsmeade gathered in the entrance hall near the doors. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found Cho, and got into the line. Harry gave Cho a hug and she kissed him. Harry blushed when he saw Ron wink at him. Hermione and Cho talked about the O.W.L.s. Since Cho had taken them last year, she was giving Hermione advice. Ron and Harry were talking about their next Quidditch match. It would be against Hufflepuff. They wondered who would be their new seeker, since Cedric had passed away. They walked down to Hogsmeade and went into Honeydukes Sweet shop. They each picked out some sweets, and Harry picked out a peppermint toad for Hagrid. Ron bought five chocolate frogs for the cards. Hermione had rolled her eyes at this, but he explained that as the older wizards on the cards died, their card would go up in value. He told her that he bet he had about a hundred galleons worth of dead wizard cards. Harry was shocked, he never realized that they would go up in value like that, but he thought about it and remembered that muggle sports cards go up in value with each year, so he guessed that it made sense. Then they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks pub and have lunch. Hermione and Cho sat down at a table as Harry and Ron went to the bar and placed their order. "We'll take four chicken sandwiches and chips and four butterbeers, warm, please." Ron said as Harry paid. Then they went back to the table and talked about everything from potions to Quidditch. When their food came, they ate quietly, so that they could go explore Hogsmeade some more. Harry excused himself and went back up to the bar. He bought another chicken and chips dinner and waited at the bar until it was finished. When it was ready, he wrapped it up and put it in the bag that he'd brought with him. He went back to the table and sat down. As was prearranged, Fred burst into the pub and told Harry that he was needed outside. Harry told Cho that he would be back in a few minutes, and he ran down the road to meet up with Sirius. Harry wandered up the side of the mountain to the cave, a big black dog padded up to him and sniffed Harry's bag. Harry patted the dog on the head, then suddenly Sirius stood in front of him. "I brought you some food," he told Sirius as he pulled out the chicken and chips and a butterbeer for him. Sirius grabbed the food and began to eat it as he thanked Harry. "Harry," Sirius began, "You should have told me right away about that dream. Anytime your scar ever hurts, I want you to notify me immediately. You're linked to Voldemort that way, it's imperative that I know when it hurts," he scolded. "Well, I was going to write you right off, but then Mr. Weasley apparated to me and I knew that they were all right, so I didn't think it was necessary." Harry explained. "I'm sorry, if I would have known I would have gone ahead and written. Why did you want to see me, Sirius?" "Well, Harry, I wanted to tell you that I told Dumbledore about that letter you sent me. He was very concerned. He is going to be at Percy's wedding in December, and so am I. If that young Malfoy is informing you that something is going to happen, we have to make sure that the wedding is as safe as possible." Sirius told Harry as he took a swig of butterbeer. "Um, Sirius, I hate to cut this meeting short, but." Harry blushed. "I'm in the middle of a date. Ron and Hermione are stalling for me." Sirius smiled broadly at Harry. He said that Harry could go on back to the pub, just to be on the lookout and to contact him immediately if his scar hurt again. Harry agreed and made his way back down the mountainside. Harry reentered the Three Broomsticks and sat down at their table. "Sorry 'bout that," he told them. Cho looked at him quizzically but didn't ask any questions. He admired that about her and he was appreciative. They decided to go to the shrieking shack. They only went for Cho's benefit, because Harry, Ron and Hermione knew the truth about it. When they stood at the fence looking at it, she giggled and pointed and swore that she heard a moaning noise. Harry smiled knowingly at Ron and Hermione and said he thought he heard it too. Then they decided to go back to the castle. Harry wanted to stop in the Three Broomsticks one more time, so he ran in while Cho, Ron and Hermione waited outside. He returned with a bag full of butterbeers for when they went to Hagrid's later. When they got back up to the castle, Harry walked Cho inside, but Ron and Hermione waited outside. They walked hand in hand toward the Ravenclaw common room just as they had on Halloween night. They stopped at the same place she had stopped him before and they kissed. "Thank you for inviting me with you and your friends today, Harry." She cooed. He told her it was his pleasure, then they kissed once more before she jogged off toward her common room. He went back outside to meet with Ron and Hermione and they went down to Hagrid's hut. "'Ello, there," Hagrid said as they knocked on the door. They could hear Fang barking inside. They went inside and sat down at Hagrid's giant table. "Can I getcher some tea?" he said as he bustled around with the teakettle. "Actually, Hagrid, I brought some butterbeers." Harry said as he opened his bag and pulled one out. "And I brought you a peppermint toad from Honeydukes." Hagrid smiled appreciatively and pulled up a chair. "Yer didn' have ter do tha' 'arry! Thank yer. I 'ppreciate it." He said as he sat down. "So, Hagrid, did you find what you were looking for down at the lake this morning?" Hermione asked attentively. She knew as well as Harry and Ron that whatever it was, they probably weren't going to like it. "Sure did! I found it righ' after yer two left." He said happily. "What was it, Hagrid?" Ron asked with a look of worry on his face. "Ah, it's a surprise! Mind yer, jus' cause I went ter the lake fer it, tha' don' mean I got it out of the water." Hagrid said with a boyish grin.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione shot each other fearful glances. At least, Harry thought, he hadn't gotten it from the forbidden forest. They toasted Hagrid with their butterbeers. Hagrid blushed and wiped a tear from his eye and smiled down at them. They all drank and then they watched Hagrid eat the peppermint toad. He laughed and rubbed his stomach when the toad had started to hop around his insides. They all laughed. Today, Harry thought, has been a good day. 


	11. The Dream

Chapter Eleven  
  
'The Dream'  
  
On December tenth, Professor McGonagall passed a sheet through the Gryffindor common room, the students who were staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holiday were to sign it. This was the first time Harry had decided not to stay. He had sent an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to ask if Cho Chang could stay at the burrow and be Harry's guest for the wedding. They had replied and said 'yes'. It was now December sixteenth, and the Weasleys were getting excited about attending the wedding. The twins were creating exploding rice to throw at Percy and Penelope after the wedding, they already had a jar full of it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just finished breakfast and were heading off toward Charms. They were following a couple of Gryffindor first years, Susan Baker and Patrick Malfoy. Harry saw Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway between the entrance hall and the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle. As the first years approached them, Draco Malfoy stuck his foot out and tripped Patrick Malfoy. The Slytherins laughed. Draco pulled Patrick up by the collar of his robes and dragged him into the entrance hall where no teachers could see him. He threw Patrick against the wall. Patrick hunched over trying to catch his breath. The Slytherins continued to laugh. "That is really sad, Draco, that the only kids you can physically bully are first years," Hermione said. She went to see if Patrick was all right. "This is family business, mudblood, I think you should butt out!" shouted Malfoy. Ron went over to Malfoy and shoved him so hard that he flew five feet across the room before landing on his bum. "Weasley! You are such a disgrace to the wizarding world, your whole family is!" he stood up, brushed himself off indignantly, and stomped away toward the charms room.  
  
Ron glared off after him as he said, "I hate that son of a b-,"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione shouted, cutting him off. "I think you're all right, aren't you, Patrick?" Patrick nodded and gathered his belongings that had scattered along the floor. He hurried off with a few other first years to the transfiguration classroom. Harry, Ron and Hermione went into the charms classroom where they received a very dirty look from Malfoy and the other Slytherins. Professor Flitwick was already standing on top of his desk ready to teach as they took their seats. After classes that day, they were resting in the squishy chairs in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Patrick Malfoy came over and sat on the floor next to them. "Hi," he said, "I just wanted to thank you for this morning. Draco would have pulverized me if you hadn't come along." Ron nodded. "Why does Malfoy.I mean Draco hate you so much," Harry asked sitting up in his chair. "Well, frankly because my father married a muggle. When that happened, my Uncle Lucius and the rest of the Malfoy side of my family disowned my father. And besides that, my father refused to join my Uncle in the death eaters' circle. That side of the family hates us." He told them with tears beginning to form in his eyes. Turning pale, he looked up at them and said, "Professor McGonagall received a letter from St. Mungo's last week. She told me that my father had been tortured by the death eaters until he lost his mind.and then they- they killed my mum." He wiped tears away from his cheek. "I am going to go and live with my mum's sister and her family after school is over. Excuse me, I'm going to go to bed now," he sniffed and went up the boys' dormitories staircase. Harry's mouth was hanging open. He knew that Lucius Malfoy was evil, but to do that to his own family.his thoughts trailed off. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she said goodnight to them and went upstairs. "Can you believe that, Harry?" Ron asked as he pulled himself up in his chair. "Can you believe those Malfoys? The whole lot of them deserve to be in Azkaban prison!" he shook his head in disbelief. He and Harry went upstairs to bed. The next few days went by quickly. The castle was full of students bustling around getting ready to go home for the holidays. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cho Chang had packed their things and taken them down to the train station in Hogsmeade. They talked excitedly about Christmas on the train. The twins and their dates for the wedding had joined them, it was Ron, Hermione, Cho, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Alicia, and Katie all packed in the same compartment. They were laughing as Fred showed them the jar of exploding rice. Occasionally if the train would get bumpy, they could hear some tiny explosions coming from the jar. When they reached Kings Cross Station, they all met with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and filed into two ministry cars outside. Mrs. Weasley was asking Cho all kinds of questions. It made Harry feel good, he thought maybe his own mother would have done the same thing to make sure that Cho was good enough for him. She seemed satisfied with Cho by the time they reached the burrow. It was already dark when they arrived home. Charlie and Bill were there preparing dinner for everyone. They had Mrs. Weasley's cookbook on how to conjure everything, and had quite a feast ready by the time everyone sat down at the table. After dinner the kids all got ready for bed. The twins, Bill and Charlie, and Ginny were to sleep in the den, so that Katie and Alicia could sleep in the twins' beds and Hermione and Cho could sleep in Ginny's room. Harry was exhausted so he went up to bed before Ron, because Ron was playing chess with Percy. He could hear Cho and Hermione a few rooms down giggling about something or other, but he turned the light off and lay down. He took his glasses off and placed them on the nightstand that was plastered with orange Chudley Cannon posters, then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Harry didn't know what time it was when he woke up, but he sat up in pain. It was still dark outside. He gripped his forehead, which was hurting, so badly he could barely open his eyes. He heard whispering outside so he pulled on his glasses and he stumbled out of bed holding his scar and squinted out the window. He saw all of the Weasleys standing in a row looking out in the darkness. Harry got a very sick feeling in his stomach. It looked a lot like the dream he had had. He raised the window and felt the cool air on his face as he tried to see better. Then he saw them. One by one, death eaters were stepping out of the darkness. Harry saw Wormtail pull his hood off and sneer at the Weasleys. Then Harry fell to his knees in pain when Voldemort stepped out into the center of the circle. Harry decided that no matter how much pain he was in, he would not allow the Weasleys to suffer. He went to his trunk and grabbed his wand and his Firebolt. He mounted the broomstick and shot out the window. Circling high above, the death eaters hadn't heard him yet. One by one, he began whispering 'Stupefy!' and stunning the death eaters. He had gotten four of them before the others had turned up to look at Harry. He heard Voldemort yell out 'Avada Kedavra!' and a green light had shot up behind Harry. Voldemort had just missed him. The death eaters began to shout curses at Harry and he had sparks and flashing lights shooting all around him like bludgers. Harry decided this was going to be like flying around the Hungarian Horntail. Now that Harry had gotten Voldemort's attention, he heard Bill, Charlie, and Percy stun the rest of the death eaters. He saw that Wormtail had transfigured himself into a rat and scurried into the hedge. Without thinking, Harry flew straight toward Voldemort and ran smack into his chest. They went hurdling through the garden. They both lay on the ground for a moment with the air knocked out of them. Wormtail transfigured himself back into human form and ran around to the garden to see what had happened. 'Lumos!' Wormtail shouted as a light beamed into Harry's eyes. Harry stood up quickly and pointed his wand down at Voldemort. "Stupid boy," Voldemort muttered. Harry glowered down at him and breathing heavily, his wand pointed at Voldemort's heart, not moving a bit. "Master! What should I do?" Wormtail asked frantically. "Wormtail, you idiot! Unstun the death eaters now! And all of you disapparate! I'll take care of this boy." Voldemort commanded Wormtail. Wormtail rushed off and Harry could hear the counter curse being administered and people popping away. "Do you think it will be as easy as that to get rid of me, Potter? I am the greatest sorcerer this world has ever seen, it will take much more than a mere boy to get rid of me!" "Well, seems to me, I've done it four times already," Harry spat. Voldemort made a growling noise and with that he disapparated. "NO!" Harry shouted. Harry fell to his knees as the Weasleys came running to his side. Ron sat down on the ground next to Harry and the Firebolt and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Oh, Harry!" Ginny yelled and hugged Harry tightly around the neck. "That was very brave of you, Harry," Mr. Weasley told him. "We were prepared to stand up for you though. We knew that he came for you, we were not going to give in." Harry looked up at them appreciatively. They pulled him up to his feet and they went inside. Mrs. Weasley made them all hot chocolate. Harry told them all about the dream he had about them before school had started. He told them he knew he couldn't let them stand up for him like that. He wiped a tear off of his cheek and his face turned red. "I should have killed him when I had the chance. I had my wand pointed right at him. Why did I hesitate?" Harry said, thinking out loud. "Don't worry about it, Harry. He'll be caught one day, and when he is.well, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't receive the dementor's kiss." Bill said. Harry shook his head and had a drink of hot chocolate. Percy sent an owl to Dumbledore to tell him what had happened. Harry wished that people could apparate on Hogwarts grounds, because he wanted Dumbledore and Sirius to be there immediately. He wasn't able to go back to sleep the rest of the night, so he and Ron played chess until Ron had fallen asleep at the chessboard. So Harry got out one of his books and read until the rest of the Weasleys had gotten up. Harry and Ron dressed in their dress robes and went downstairs to breakfast. The rest of the Weasleys were in their dress robes and Cho, Hermione, Katie and Alicia were in theirs too. Dumbledore had apparated earlier that morning and was sitting at the head of the table in canary yellow dress robes and a magenta wizard hat. His blue eyes sparkled as Harry came into the room. Harry saw a big black dog sitting at Dumbledore's feet. When Harry came in, the dog came wagging over to him. Mrs. Weasley had conjured breakfast for everyone, and everyone ate except Percy. He was nervously pacing back and forth in the den. "Arthur told us what happened last night, Harry. Once again you've shown courage beyond your years." Dumbledore said with a mouthful of porridge. Sirius had rested his big dog snout on Harry's leg. Harry passed him some bacon under the table. Even though the rest of the Weasleys knew that the dog was Sirius, Cho and some others who would be at the wedding didn't know, and as far as they knew Sirius was an escaped murderer. Cho and Hermione looked up confused by Dumbledore's words. "What happened last night, Harry?" Hermione asked with a concerned look on her face. Harry looked over at her with sad green eyes. Then he went on to tell her about everything that had happened. Cho gasped and grabbed Harry's hand. It was very comforting. "Oh, Harry! That's just like the dream you had!" Hermione said. She looked very worried, not only for Harry's safety, but for the Weasleys as well. Dumbledore patted Hermione's hand, as if he could read her mind. "As long as Snuffles and I are here, Hermione, I think nothing more will happen. We've decided to stay the duration of the Winter Break. I've left Professor McGonagall in charge at the school until I've returned." He said quietly. This made Harry feel relieved. "Er, Professor?" Harry asked. "You don't reckon that Voldemort and the death eaters will come back to the burrow once we've gone back to Hogwarts, do you?" Dumbledore shook his head and told him that they weren't after the Weasleys last night. "But, Professor, you don't think that they will come here for revenge, because they didn't get me last night?" Harry asked concernedly. "Well, Harry, we can only hope not." He said finally and finished his breakfast quietly. 


	12. The Wedding

Chapter Twelve  
  
'The Wedding'  
  
  
  
After breakfast, Harry and Ron followed the rest of the Weasley men out to the garden. Bill and Charlie had magically created a large platform with a staircase going up into a very large clear dome. Charlie was working with an arch made of intertwined vines from the garden, then he tapped the vines and muttered "Floresco Effloresco" and the dead vines became bright green and sprouted white and purple flowers. Then they stretched long white linen from the arch to the other end of the dome to the staircase, and stationed rows of folding chairs on either side of the linen. As Harry straightened the rows of folding chairs, he watched Bill sprinkle a powder around the perimeter of the clear glass dome. Then he waved his wand and shouted, "Ferventer Crinis!" As soon as he shouted this, the area within the sprinkled powder became a nice eighty degrees. Harry smiled because he was getting chilled in the cold December air. Then Mr. Weasley waved his wand toward the top of the dome and said, "Accido Niveus" and dry snow began to fall from the top of the globe and it disappeared before it reached the floor. Suddenly, Harry realized that it was a giant snow globe that the wedding would be held in. Harry and Cho sat in the back row of chairs with Ron and Hermione, Ginny, Fred and Alicia, and George and Katie. They watched Percy standing nervously at the arch with Bill, who was his best man. Then Penelope and her father walked slowly up the center aisle on the white linen. When they reached the platform, he kissed her forehead gently and went to sit with his wife, Mrs. Clearwater. Dumbledore was to perform the ceremony. Apparently, he had a license to marry people, Harry thought. George leaned over and whispered to Harry and Ron, "Do you, Weatherby, take Miss Clearwater to be your lawfully wedded wife?" They all sniggered. The year before, Percy's boss, Mr. Crouch, had consistently called Percy Weatherby instead of Weasley. "First, I'd like to welcome you all to this joyous event. Today, Mr. Percy Weasley will be forming an alliance with Miss Penelope Clearwater in matrimony." The snow that was gently blowing around the globe mesmerized Harry. "Do you, Percy Weasley, take Miss Clearwater to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Dumbledore asked Percy. "I- I d-do," Percy croaked. "And do you, Miss Clearwater, take Mr. Percy Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Dumbledore asked Penelope. "I do," she smiled sweetly up at Percy who was sweating profusely. "Very well," Dumbledore smiled. "Now, please take out your wands." He waited quietly while Penelope and Percy pulled out their wands. "Please place the tips of your wands together." They put the tips of their wands together and looked up at Dumbledore for further instructions. "Please repeat after me," his eyes sparkled brilliantly, "Infinitas Infinitio Adjungo" he told them. Penelope and Percy smiled as they said 'Infinitas Infinitio Adjungo' in unison. A bright white light came from the tips of their wands and swirled around the two of them, it seemed to squeeze them together. They were chest to chest as the white light bound them closer and closer. "I now pronounce you wizard and wife, you may kiss the bride." Dumbledore smiled as Percy leaned down and kissed his new wife. As soon as the kiss was over the white light, which had bound them together, faded and they were released. They held hands as they made their way down the center aisle, with people throwing rice at them. When they reached the back row, Fred and George threw handfuls of exploding rice at the newly married couple. They both shouted out angrily at the twins as they had snapping rice all around them, one grain of rice had singed Percy's eyebrow. The twins rang out in laughter. After the wedding was over, the Weasleys filled the giant snow globe with small tables lined around the edge of the glass. The folding chairs were at all the tables, and there was a large empty circle in the middle of the globe. They had enchanted a harp, two cellos, and three violins to play by themselves and several witches and wizards were dancing as the dry snow dusted over their heads. Cho, Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat together at one table. They had eaten a feast after the wedding conjured by Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Clearwater. Harry looked around the dance floor and saw Professor Dumbledore dancing with Ginny, she had a grin on her face that made her look several years younger than she already was. Harry stood up and asked Cho if she'd like to dance, she nodded and took Harry's hand. She held Harry tight as they slow danced near the center of the globe. "Isn't this beautiful, Harry?" she asked looking up into the snow. He nodded at her and looked at the moonlight that was reflecting off of several points of the globe. It really was beautiful, he thought. Then he saw Hermione and Ron dancing slowly on the other side of Dumbledore and Ginny. After the song had finished a lot of the witches and wizards had gone to sit down. Harry and Cho reached the table and had a drink of butterbeer. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley sitting next to Mr. Weasley at the head table. He asked Cho if she would mind if he asked Mrs. Weasley to dance with him. Cho looked at him sweetly and said that she didn't mind. Harry stood up and walked over to Mrs. Weasley. "May I have this dance?" he asked her as a new song had started playing. Mrs. Weasley blushed and took Harry's hand. They strolled out onto the dance floor together. He saw that Mr. Weasley was now dancing with Ginny.  
  
"It's very sweet of you to ask me to dance, Harry." Mrs. Weasley told him. He blushed. "You're a very good boy." She said. "Er, Mrs. Weasley.I'd like to thank you for everything you've done for me over the past few years. You are like my family.the only real family I have." Harry said. Mrs. Weasley gave him a hug and he walked her to the table as the song ended. Harry went back to Cho and sat down. After the dancing festivities ended all of the witches and wizards who had come to the wedding followed Percy and Penelope out of the snow globe into the garden. They thanked everyone for coming and then they disapparated on their honeymoon. Then witches and wizards all around Harry started to disapparate to their homes. Soon, Harry found that they were all alone again. Bill and Charlie cleared the giant snow globe out of the garden and everyone went inside to get ready for bed. Dumbledore was to stay in Percy's room until school resumed, so he got into his nightdress and said good night to everyone. Sirius followed Ron and Harry to their room and lay down on Harry's bed in dog form. Harry squeezed in under the covers on the other side of Sirius, and they drifted off to sleep. 


	13. Christmas

Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Christmas"  
  
  
  
A few nights later, Harry woke up once more while it was still dark outside, his scar didn't hurt, but his throat was so dry he could barely swallow. He put on his glasses and got out of bed to go to the kitchen for a drink of water. Harry wandered down the stairs and into the den. He could hear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, and Sirius all talking quietly in the kitchen. Harry quietly tiptoed around the sleeping Weasleys that were lying on the floor. He leaned up against the wall next to the doorway to the kitchen to listen. "But, Dumbledore, they are getting stronger! You have to take that into consideration! Yes, Harry did get away with something miraculous the other night, but they could easily come back here." Sirius was saying in a hushed but alarmed voice. "He's only a boy, Albus! Look at that letter you received from the ministry of magic last night, there have been at least eight reports of killings from the killing curse in the past week! EIGHT! You-Know-Who is regaining everything he lost and he's out for revenge!" Harry was taken aback he didn't realize that the death eaters were killing more now. He thought that Patrick Malfoy's mum was the only one. "Sirius, as long as I'm with the Weasleys and Harry, there will be no killings here. And although Harry is just a boy, you must realize what great power he has over Voldemort. I believe, not meaning to sound conceited, that Harry and myself are the only wizards that Voldemort fears. Even if they are minute fears, they are fears none the less, Sirius." Dumbledore spoke quietly. "In fact, I do believe that some day. Harry will indeed kill Voldemort." Harry was in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It made him feel proud that Dumbledore had so much faith in him, but scared to death at the same time. "That poor boy, hasn't enough happened to him already? Can't he live a normal life?" Mrs. Weasley said with grief in her voice. "Molly," Dumbledore said, "That boy will never lead a normal life. And neither will anyone else if Voldemort isn't stopped." "Oh, I wish you would quit saying his name!" Mrs. Weasley shouted quietly in exasperation and she banged her hand down on the table in frustration. "Molly, if we do not say Voldemort's name, he will only grow stronger." Dumbledore said calmly. "Even Harry knows this much. And I do believe that Harry is in fact listening in on this very conversation.Harry? Would you like to join us in the kitchen, where you can listen more comfortably?" Dumbledore asked. Harry was shocked. He stumbled around the corner of the doorway and entered the small kitchen. He was blushing a bit, having been caught eavesdropping. "I- I'm sorry, Professor. I came down to get a drink of water, I didn't mean to-," Harry stuttered. Mrs. Weasley poured him a glass of water and hugged him tightly before she let him sit down at the table. "I didn't know, sir. That Voldemort was killing again. Well, Patrick Malfoy told us that his mum had been killed but that was the only time I had heard of." Dumbledore patted Harry's shoulder as he took a long drink of water. "Now, now, it's Christmas Eve. I think we should all try to get a bit of sleep before morning comes along. All right?" Mr. Weasley told them. They all agreed and made their way back upstairs. Sirius had returned to his dog form and padded up the stairs behind Harry. Harry climbed into bed and Sirius jumped up to lay down and they tried to go to sleep. It seemed to Harry that he lay there for an eternity, he didn't even realize that he had drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep. The next morning, he woke with a start. "Harry! Wake up, Harry! It's Christmas! Come on, Harry, let's go downstairs and see what we got! There are loads of presents under the Christmas tree!" Ron was as excited as a boy of the age of five. Harry sniggered as he got up and put his glasses on. He, Ron, and Sirius padded down the stairs where everyone sat in the den in their pajamas. Hermione was sitting in one of the squishy chairs with Crookshanks purring on her lap. Cho sat cross-legged on the floor, she smiled brightly as Harry entered the room. Fred and George were sitting on the couch and Katie and Alicia were sitting on their laps, giggling. Mrs. Weasley was looking at Katie and Alicia disapprovingly with a frown. Mr. Weasley and Professor Dumbledore were standing over the eggnog near the fireplace. Ginny sat on the couch on the other end of the twins and Katie and Alicia, she was blushing when she looked up to see Harry in his pajamas. Bill and Charlie were digging under the Christmas tree pulling out presents. Sirius lay down next to the fire watching the festivities. Harry wished that he had been able to prove that Sirius was innocent so that he could join in the fun with everyone else. "Happy Christmas, everyone." Harry said as Ron went over to Bill and Charlie and started to hand out presents. Harry took a seat on the floor next to Cho, she took his hand in hers. He saw Ginny biting her bottom lip and staring at Cho with a frown. Soon all the presents had been handed out and a storm of wrapping paper was flying about the air as people were tearing open their gifts. Harry watched Ron open his gift from him. Ron looked down with his mouth gaping open and then he looked at Harry gratefully. "Harry!" he shouted as he pulled an orange cloak out of the package. "It's a Chudley Cannons Quidditch cloak! Harry! Oh wow!" Ron stood up and put the new cloak on. Harry grinned. "Come on, Harry! Open yours from me!" Harry pulled out a package that was in the shape of a short fat can. He pulled off the wrapping paper and opened the package carefully. He pulled the can out of the packaging and read 'FLOO POWDER' and there was a picture of moving bright green flames inside a fireplace on the side of the can. "You, know," Ron said, "It's for emergencies when the ruddy Dursleys are making life miserable for you, you can come on over to our house. Dad reckons you're old enough to handle it on your own now. Dad's fixed it with the ministry, so you can use your Aunt and Uncle's fireplace anytime you want. That is if they don't have the bloody thing boarded up!" Then Ron went back to opening his presents. Harry opened his sweater from Mrs. Weasley and put it on, it was blue this year. Then he opened Hermione's and saw that it was a book. 'One Thousand and One Quidditch Moves: A Seeker's Guide' he looked up at Hermione and smiled appreciatively. Then he opened one from Cho, it was a picture of her smiling and winking at Harry. She had signed it: Dearest Harry, You have meant so much to me this school year. Happy Christmas. Love, Cho "Thank you, Cho," Harry said beginning to blush. Then he leaned over and kissed her cheek. She had opened his present to her at the same time. It was a little jewelry box and when she opened it, a little Quidditch player buzzed around above the box and sang the Hogwarts' School Anthem. She leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry watched as Hermione opened her present from him. She smiled as she saw it was a book too. Its title was 'A Student's Study Guide to the O.W.L.s: A Look At the Most Missed Questions'. Harry was studying the same book at four Privet Drive, and he found it so helpful that when they had gone to Diagon Alley, he bought one for Hermione. The twins gave Harry a trick wand and a trick goblet, when you drink from it, it spews whatever you're drinking in your face. It looked just like the goblets they used at Hogwarts, this gift, Harry thought, had potential and he smiled as he pictured Malfoy dripping with pumpkin juice. He opened the package from 'Snuffles' and found a photo of Harry flying around the Hungarian Horntail and retrieving the golden egg. The note attached said that Charlie had taken the photo and given it to Sirius the same day that he was given the dragon's talon. Finally, he reached a package from Dumbledore. He opened it carefully. The box was long and narrow. He found inside, two wands. He looked up at Dumbledore with confusion in his eyes. He stood up and went to Dumbledore to ask him about the gift. "These, Harry," Dumbledore began, "belonged to your mother and father. This one, was your mother's, she was quite good with charms." He held up the darker wand. Then he picked up the other wand and told Harry that it was his father's and he had been very good at transfiguration. Harry already knew that about his father, because his father had been an animagus. Harry handled the wands carefully. He wanted to cry, but he didn't. He looked up at Dumbledore and smiled weakly at him. "Thank you, sir." Harry spoke quietly. "These mean a lot to me." He put the wands back into their box and went back to Cho. Over the next hour everyone had opened their gifts and sat around the den talking noisily and drinking hot chocolate and eggnog. Bill and Charlie had added some alcohol to their eggnog and were merrily singing 'Jingle Bells' out of tune with each other. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall apparated in the middle of the room. Everyone got quiet and looked at her in surprise. "I'm so sorry to disturb everyone on his or her holiday," she started, then she looked at Dumbledore. "Albus, you must come back to the school immediately. I've left Severus in charge at the castle. This is urgent." She looked anxiously at Dumbledore. "I see, Minerva." He said quietly. "I'm sorry to say, I must be going now, I thank you all for a wonderful Christmas." He quietly gathered his things and he and McGonagall disapparated. Ron, who was now sitting by Harry and Cho, whispered to them. "I wonder what that was all about. McGonagall looked like she was going to start crying or something." Ron said. "It must be something really important. Dumbledore was supposed to stay here to make sure we were all safe through the holiday." Harry whispered looking up at Hermione, who was still in the squishy chair with Crookshanks. Then Sirius barked loudly at Harry and pulled him into the next room by his pajama pants. "What is it, Sirius?" Harry asked confusedly. Sirius transfigured himself into his human form. He looked very concerned. "Harry, something bad must have happened. I'm going to disapparate to Hogsmeade, and see what I can find out." Just then, Mr. Weasley came in. He looked as confused as Harry. "Harry," Mr. Weasley said, "I'm going with Sirius to Hogsmeade, something dreadful must have happened. I must ask you not to go running about trying to solve things, Harry. You must stay inside this house until further notice." Harry felt a little bit insulted by what was just said, but he nodded his head obediently. He felt like it was his father speaking to him. "Good lad, now you go back into the den with the others. I've already told Molly that I was going. We'll see you soon." Then with a popping sound, they both disappeared. Harry walked gloomily back into the den and sat down next to Ron. 


	14. A not so happy Christmas

Chapter Fourteen "A not so Happy Christmas'  
  
Later that afternoon, everyone was sitting tensely around the den. They talked of getting a Quidditch match going out in the backyard, but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't allow anyone to go outside. Suddenly, Errol came swooping through a window and crashed into Charlie who had fallen asleep in the squishy chair and was snoring loudly. He woke up with a start and cursed at the owl. He pulled the parchment from Errol's grip and handed it to Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, dear, it's the Daily Prophet, it's a special edition." She said quietly. She sat down on the couch and read the front page. She sputtered a bit and then tears started forming in her eyes. "This is dreadful," she said and she laid the paper down and went to the kitchen. Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and Ron grabbed the newspaper. They read: Death at Hogwarts This morning, at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry a boy was found dead in his dormitory. The boy, a first year, was staying at Hogwarts during the holiday because his parents had recently been dealt with by Voldemort and the death eaters. Algin Malfoy of the Malfoy Family had been tortured by the cruciatus curse until he had lost his mind and was sent to St. Mungo's. His wife, Bethany was killed by the killing curse that same night. Minerva McGonagall, who was not available for comments, found their young son, Patrick, early this morning. Apparently, the boy performed the killing curse on himself by using a mirror. His grief was too much for the lad to handle. A suicide note was pinned to the boy's school robes and his wand was still gripped in his hand. After performing Prior Incantato to the boy's wand to see which was the last spell he performed, it was confirmed that Avada Kedavra was the last spell he had used. Sources still don't know whether the boy had really committed suicide, or if this is the work of dark witches or wizards whose identities are unknown. "Blimey," Ron said staring down at the article. "Do you reckon that little kid committed suicide?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. He had never heard of a first year performing the killing curse before, he thought it was too advanced. But if you did it to yourself, maybe you didn't have to be that advanced. Harry didn't know what to think. "You know what I reckon?" Ron said. "I think Draco did it. He hated Patrick, you all saw the way he acted toward him! Didn't you?" "Ron, Draco wasn't even at school, he went home for the holiday." Hermione said quietly. "Besides, if it wasn't suicide then someone would have to have known the password to the Gryffindor Tower." They all sat silently, they couldn't believe what had happened. Harry wondered that if his own parents had been killed after he had turned eleven, if he would have been so distraught that he would have killed himself too. "I know one thing," Harry looked up at them. "Voldemort has to be stopped." After the first day of the New Year, all the kids began packing their trunks to head back to Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley had gotten four ministry cars this time to accommodate the large amount of people who would be returning to school. When they reached Kings Cross Station, Mrs. Weasley gave everyone hugs, even Katie and Alicia, and Mr. Weasley gave all of his children hugs and shook hands with everyone else. The kids pushed their trolleys onto platform nine and three quarters and they loaded their trunks onto the Hogwarts express. It was a quiet ride back to Hogwarts, Ron and Harry played chess the entire time and Hermione was studying her new book. Cho and Ginny were talking civilly but Harry felt that they didn't approve of each other very much. After they had dressed into their Hogwarts robes, it wasn't much longer until they reached Hogsmeade. They took the horseless carriages back up to the castle and made their way into the Great Hall for the beginning of term feast. Harry looked up at all of the black banners that were hanging from the walls and ceiling the entire Hall was dressed in black, just as they had been when Cedric died. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Harry saw Dumbledore raise his goblet to him, and Harry nodded. "It is with immense grief that I start tonight's feast. As most of you have probably heard from your parents or read in the Daily Prophet, that one of our numbers has died over the winter break. Tonight we will pay our respects to the memory of Patrick Malfoy." Dumbledore said. Harry and Ron looked over at Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had bent down and said something to Crabbe and Goyle then they all began to laugh. "He's bloody laughing! I'd bet anything that he had something to do with it," Ron whispered. "That evil no good nothing. What a lousy piece of sh- ," "Ron!" Hermione scolded. Then they looked up once again to Dumbledore. "Let us all raise our goblets and observe a moment of silence for young Patrick Malfoy." They all raised their goblets. Hermione pointed out that Susan Baker, the little first year girl that Patrick hung out with mostly, was sobbing into her robes. Another first year girl had her arm around her and was comforting her. Everyone, following Dumbledore's lead, sipped from their goblets, and set them down. "Let the feast begin," Dumbledore said sadly and he waved his hands and all the platters filled with food. Late that night, Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat around the fire in the Gryffindor common room. "Honestly, don't you think it's a bit shady that Malfoy is sitting there laughing at the death of his little cousin?" Ron said. "I still think he had something to do with it. His family is evil, the whole lot of them." He shook his head and stared into the fire. "Ron, Harry?" Hermione started. "Do you reckon the Malfoys did have anything to do with Patrick's death? I mean I know I said they couldn't have before, but I mean what if?" She looked really sad. Ron put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Well.we could make another batch of Polyjuice Potion." Harry started. Ron and Hermione looked up at him. In their second year they had made some Polyjuice Potion and it had given Harry and Ron the appearance of being Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and they had interrogated Malfoy undercover as his two friends to see if Draco was the heir of Slytherin. "That would be pretty risky, Harry. Snape has already warned you about getting into his personal supply, and we would have to get in there to get all of the ingredients for the potion." Hermione said. "Well, maybe, we could get a note from Professor McGonagall for the ingredients." Ron said. Hermione shook her head. "That would pretty much give us away, Ron. Boomslang skin is a necessary ingredient, and it is almost always used when one is using semi-dark magic." Hermione told him. "Well.Hagrid is a Hogwarts teacher! He could get the boomslang skin for us and then we could make the potion." Ron said. Hermione shook her head again. "Ron, Hagrid isn't that thick, and besides he might get into trouble if he helped us do something like that." She looked up at Harry. "Are you all right, Harry? You seem quiet." "I'm just thinking. Just thinking how much I'd like to catch Malfoy in the act." He said scowling. "Harry, you aren't thinking of going to get the boomslang skin yourself are you? You heard what Snape told you, he said that he would give you that truth potion and I'd bet anything you would be expelled." Hermione told him. "It's too bad Gilderoy Lockhart isn't still here, he'd be thick enough to get that ingredient for us." Ron snorted. Hermione gave him a dirty look. Though she didn't like to admit it, she fancied Lockhart. "Hang on," Harry said and he got up and ran to his dorm. He returned a few minutes later with his potions book. He sat back down and flipped through the index. "Here it is! Veritaserum - the truth potion! If it's in our text book, that must mean that it is all right to make on our own, right?" Harry flipped to the page that the truth potion was on. "But, Harry, that potion is controlled by very strict ministry guidelines. We could still get into a lot of trouble. We could even be.expelled." Hermione whispered. "Then why is it printed right in our text books, Hermione?" Ron asked smartly. "Just because a potion is printed in our text books does not make it okay to use on another person. I mean, look in our defense against the dark arts text book, it gives us a detailed description of how to place a petrification curse on someone, but that doesn't mean we are allowed to use it on anyone." Hermione told him sternly. "Then tell me, Hermione," Ron huffed, "why did you place the petrification curse on Neville in our first year here?" "Ron! You know very well that we had to do that to get to the third floor and stop Professor Quirrel." She frowned. Ron smiled. Harry thought Ron really must enjoy giving Hermione such a hard time. "If only there were some way," Harry interrupted. "Just some way to get away with using the truth potion on Malfoy." He thought out loud as he read the potion ingredients list. Ron walked around behind Harry and read the list over Harry's shoulder. "I know what we could do!" Ron shouted and then he blushed, realizing how loud he was. His voice went back to a whisper as the three of them leaned in close. "Somehow we will have to distract Crabbe and Goyle, and then we'll have Malfoy all alone. We will have to surprise him." Ron looked menacing. "I'll tackle the prat, and Harry, you'll administer the three drops of truth potion, right? And then I'll keep sitting on him while he prattles off every dirty little secret he has, and then once he's done.we'll erase his memory. It's all very simple!" Ron smiled at Hermione and Harry who looked at him with their mouths open as if they didn't believe it would work. "Well," Ron said losing his temper, "it's worth a try!" Harry looked back down at his book. They did have all the necessary ingredients to make the truth potion. Harry looked back up at Ron and said, "All right. We'll give it a try." 


	15. Veritaserum

Chapter Fifteen "Veritaserum"  
  
By the next Friday, they made the Veritaserum and filled a little glass vial with the clear potion. The plan was that Hermione would dress up all smart like she had for the Halloween Ball and try to distract Crabbe and Goyle, then Ron and Harry would take Malfoy into an empty classroom and lock the door. Then they would interrogate him and find out all they needed to know and finally erase his memory of it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to the dungeons and hid inside the room where Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party had been held three years before. They waited quietly in the dark for Malfoy to come strolling along. After about an hour, they saw Malfoy emerging from his dungeon common room. Surprisingly, Crabbe and Goyle weren't with him. As he approached the room where they were hiding, Ron prepared himself to jump out and grab Malfoy. Ron stuck his long leg out, and Malfoy tripped over it. As he began to fall, Ron grabbed him and stuck a dirty sock in his mouth and pulled him into the empty room. Malfoy was furious, but Hermione put her wand to Malfoy's throat and said, "Quietus." No matter how loud Malfoy screamed it was a mere whisper now. They had taken the sock out of his mouth and Ron, sitting on Malfoy, forced his mouth open and Harry administered three drops of the truth potion. "YOU IDIOTS! YOU WILL DIE WHEN MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Malfoy yelled in his whispering voice. "Malfoy, tell us what happened to your little cousin Patrick," Harry demanded. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, he was spilling his guts out. "My father and the rest of the death eaters had gone to my Uncle Algin's flat in London. They tortured him, they wanted him to feel the wrath of You-Know-Who for marrying a dirty muggle. They killed my Aunt. I didn't care, I hated them, I was raised to hate them, they dirtied the name of Malfoy and they had to pay. My cousin was a stupid prat to think he would be safe here. Not even that old idiot Dumbledore could have saved him." Malfoy kept right on talking. "My father was sending Patrick threatening letters, father told me to bully him, to make him miserable. So I did, I made him want to die. Then my father sent me a book describing exactly how to perform Avada Kedavra. I slipped it into Patrick's book bag that day I tripped him in the entrance hall. There was a nasty letter attached to it. Patrick couldn't deal with us anymore. He wanted to die. The note told him how to commit suicide, and so he did. My father and the others are very angry about what happened at the Weasley's house before Christmas. You-Know-Who wants you dead, Potter. You will die before the year is up you can count on that." Malfoy snarled and then he stopped talking. He glared at the three of them. "You're horrible," Hermione said with hatred in her voice. "You're all horrible." "So what if we are, mudblood?" Malfoy growled. Ron took his left arm and swiftly backhanded Malfoy's left jaw. Malfoy glared at Ron, a red handprint on his face. Ron continued to sit on Malfoy, completely disabling him. "Malfoy, what are your father's plans for the upcoming months? What is Voldemort planning?" Harry asked quietly. "Father told me that he and the death eaters were going to go through England finding those death eaters who had cowered at the return of our Dark Lord. They must die for their disloyalty. They will die. You-Know- Who is planning to come to Hogsmeade, the next time we are permitted a Hogsmeade visit. He is going to find and kill you, Potter. And I wouldn't be surprised if he killed Weasley and that filthy little mudblood over there." He nodded at Hermione. She scowled at him. Ron backhanded Malfoy across the face again. "WEASLEY!" he roared in a whisper. "If you touch me once more, you will regret it!" He looked up at Harry. "You-Know-Who is after you, Potter. He will not give you a sporting chance this time, he is going to kill you immediately on the spot!" "Really? You mean he is too cowardly to duel with me again? And listen to you, Malfoy, you can't even say his name like a real man." Harry spat. "You're so cocky now, Potter, you just wait until You-Know-Who is through with you. Father told me he is going to make you watch while he tortures your two little friends here. Then he is going to kill them slowly in front of you. Then he is going to kill the rest of the Weasleys in front of you, make you suffer before you die. How do you like that, Potter? I told my father that you're dating that Chang girl, she will suffer too. Everyone you've ever loved, will suffer, Potter, and there's nothing you can do about it." "Malfoy," Harry started, "has your father ever mentioned to you anything about Professor Snape?" "Professor Snape? Father told me that he too will suffer the consequences of disloyalty. They believe that he is still working as a spy for Dumbledore. And to think I used to admire that traitor. No one who has ever deceived You-Know-Who will have the chance to save themselves. He is out with a vengeance, and everyone who has ever wronged him will die, including Dumbledore. You think Dumbledore is so wonderful, well, there will be nothing left of him after we're through with him." "Then," Harry asked, "do you have the dark mark on your arm, Malfoy?" "No, not yet, but I shall receive the dark mark after my seventh year, then I will be free to honor the Dark Lord with my mother and father!" Harry shook his head in disgust. "Hermione, Ron, we're through with this piece of garbage." They nodded and pulled out their wands. Hermione pointed her wand at Malfoy's throat and said, "Sonorus." Ron pointed his wand at Malfoy. "Obliviate," Ron said and he wiped Malfoy's memory clean of what had just happened. He let Malfoy up to his feet. Malfoy sneered at them with no recollection of what had just happened. "What are you three looking at," he snarled. "Get out of my way!" and he trudged off toward the Slytherin common room. Ron glared after him. The three of them headed up toward the marble staircase. Once they were inside the Gryffindor common room they all sat down in front of the fire. "What do you reckon we should do, Harry? If we go to Dumbledore, we could get into a lot of trouble for administering the truth potion to Malfoy, even expelled." Ron said with a glint of worry in his eyes. Harry shrugged as he sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. They could catch Voldemort and the death eaters if Harry told Dumbledore what they had done. He wanted so much to tell Dumbledore, but he didn't think he had enough courage to do so. "I know what we could do, at least to start with," Hermione said. "We could hint around about what we've done to one of the professors, one who wouldn't really catch on, say.Professor Binns, for instance." Harry and Ron liked the sound of that so they waited until Wednesday, when they would have their next History of Magic class. History of Magic was by far the most boring class they had. They decided to wait until most of the class was sleeping before Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?" the old ghost Professor asked in his dreary monotone voice. Hermione sat up straight in her seat. "Professor," Hermione started, glancing over at Malfoy to make sure he was asleep. "Is it illegal to give someone Veritaserum, if they were not first approved by the ministry of magic to do so?" "Miss Granger, this is not potions class, now if you don't mind, I will be getting back to the lesson." Professor Binns said with a scowl. "But, Professor, please? It would only take a moment to answer." She pleaded. "Oh, all right," he sighed. "It is not illegal to administer the Veritaserum to someone without the approval of the ministry of magic, however it is highly frowned upon and the offending party is usually punished at least slightly. I remember about fifty years ago when young Tom Riddle was attending Hogwarts. There was a student who gave Riddle the potion one evening, I believe that student was expelled." Harry, Ron, and Hermione gulped. "But that was fifty years ago, and that was when Hogwarts was under the control of Headmaster Dippet and he was quite refined." Professor Binns continued to prattle on about Headmaster Dippet for the rest of class. "I've read about Dippet, Harry, he was quite different from Dumbledore. In fact, he and Dumbledore used to butt heads a lot. They saw things quite differently. I think we should go to Dumbledore and try to stop You-Know- Who before something dreadful happens." Hermione said after class. Harry nodded his head. He knew that Dumbledore would need this information, even if it meant getting into trouble with Hogwarts. "Listen," Harry said. "I'll go to Dumbledore myself, that way if I get expelled, you two can carry on at school, all right?" "Oh Harry, don't be thick. We're all in this together." Ron said with a look of terror on his face. They walked up to the gargoyle that led up to Dumbledore's office. Harry looked up at the gargoyle and began to shout out different candies as passwords to try to open the gargoyle into the spiraling staircase. "Peppermint Toad! No? Er, Fizzing Whizbees! Um, Droobles Best Blowing Gum!" Ron laughed. Harry looked amusedly at him and Hermione scolded him to continue. "Ice Mice! Toothflossing Stringmints! Exploding Bonbons! Pepper Imps!" Harry, Ron and Hermione stood back as the gargoyle sprang open and started to spiral upward lifting a staircase beneath it. They each stepped onto the staircase and were lifted up to Dumbledore's office. Once they all stepped back onto solid ground, Harry looked at each of his cohorts and swallowed hard. As he raised his fist to knock on the door he heard "Come in" from the inside. They looked at each other and slowly opened the door. They made their way to Dumbledore's desk, where he sat, and they each took a seat in front of him. "Professor," Harry started, "w-we have something we need to tell you." Harry looked very worried. Professor Dumbledore nodded. "You see, Professor, we made Veritaserum and gave it to one of the students.then we wiped it clean from his memory." "I see," said Dumbledore quietly. "And who was it you gave the potion to? And what was your reasoning?" He leaned over his desk to listen. Harry looked at Hermione. "We gave it to Draco Malfoy, Professor. We had reason to believe he might know something about the death of Patrick Malfoy, and the whereabouts of V- of You-Know-Who." Hermione said. "And what did Mr. Malfoy have to say?" Dumbledore looked intrigued. "Well, Professor," Ron started, "we gave it to Malfoy and he told us all about his cousin Patrick. He told us how his father and the other death eaters had tortured Patrick's father and killed his mother. Then he told us how his father had been sending Patrick threatening letters, and then they gave him a book that told him how to kill himself with the killing curse." Ron finished, looking fearful of impending punishment. "That is dreadful." Professor Dumbledore said finally. "And what did he have to say about Voldemort?" Hermione and Ron cringed at the sound of his name. "Professor, he said that they were planning on killing everyone I loved. He said they were going to find me and Ron and Hermione at the next Hogsmeade visit, he said that they will die slowly to punish me for all I've done. Then he said the rest of the Weasleys will die, and Cho Chang will suffer, he said too. And he said Voldemort will kill me, it's only a matter of time, he said." Harry told him quietly. "So, Voldemort is planning on being in Hogsmeade, Harry?" Harry nodded. "I see. Well, I shall be forced to cancel all further visits to Hogsmeade." "But Professor! We could use that time to try and catch Voldemort!" Harry said. "That is true, but I don't want to endanger the lives of anymore of my students. I shall cancel all Hogsmeade visits until further notice. Then perhaps at the end of the school year, we will have an end of term visit. We will have lots of time to plan until then. You may go, except for Harry, I would like to speak to you privately before you go." He said calmly. Ron and Hermione obediently got up and left looking utterly relieved that they were still attending Hogwarts. "Yes, Professor? What is it?" Harry said cautiously and he frowned. The others had gotten away without punishment, but Harry thought, he was about to receive punishment enough for the three of them put together. "Now, now, Harry, it's not all that bad," Dumbledore said. "I didn't keep you here as punishment." Harry sighed with relief. "I wanted to talk to you about something very important. I will, of course, have to approach the ministry of magic on this point, but perhaps under the circumstances." Harry looked puzzled. "Oh, right, I'm sorry, Harry, I seem to have forgotten which one of us I was talking to." He chuckled and his blue eyes sparkled over his half-moon spectacles. "Harry, I'm going to speak to Cornelius Fudge about your learning how to apparate and disapparate a few years early. Since you seem to be the person Voldemort wants most, it seems fitting that you should be able to arm yourself with such an imperative power. I'll speak to Fudge, and if he agrees, I will meet with you every day to teach you how to apparate. We will of course have to have lessons in Hogsmeade- in private. We will prepare you for battle, Harry, and we will win!" Dumbledore said finally. "You may go to your dorm now, Harry." 


	16. Studying with Dumbledore

Chapter Sixteen "Studying with Dumbledore"  
  
A week after Harry, Ron, and Hermione had given Malfoy the Veritaserum, Professor McGonagall kept Harry after transfiguration class. "Professor Dumbledore has told me what you and Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger did to Mr. Malfoy last week." McGonagall said with a frown. "I think it was a very sneaky and underhanded thing to do, Potter." "Ah, but Minerva," Dumbledore spoke as he entered the room, "If they are going to fight dirty, we might as well fight dirty too. To keep things fair, you know." He winked at McGonagall. "I suppose you're right, Albus. After all, we would have sent all those innocent children into Hogsmeade, oh what a disaster would have awaited them!" she put a handkerchief up to her nose and she shook her head in disgust. "Harry, we are going to be helping you with your apparation lessons. I convinced Cornelius Fudge to make an exception in your case. We will have lessons in the shrieking shack in Hogsmeade every evening after dinner." Harry nodded. "In the mean time, Harry, I want you to read this book." He pulled a scruffy old book out of his robes and handed it to Harry. Harry looked down at the cover and read 'The Art of Apparating'. Harry nodded and promised to meet with Professor Dumbledore at the whomping willow under his invisibility cloak immediately after dinner. Harry took the rest of the day off from classes and stayed in his dorm to read the book that Dumbledore had given him. He was going to miss double potions, so Ron was going to tell Snape that Harry was sick. He knew he would still probably get into trouble in the next potions class but he really wanted to prepare himself for the apparation lesson that evening. At five thirty, Harry went down to the Great Hall and had dinner. "Curious," Harry heard a menacing voice say. His eyes widened as he looked behind him. It was Snape. "Curious, Potter, how you've miraculously recovered since this afternoon. I will take twenty points from Gryffindor for your absence and you will spend Saturday in the potions dungeon to catch up on what you've missed today. Is that clear, Potter?" Harry shook his head. "Sorry, but on Saturday, Gryffindor has a Quidditch match, Professor." He stared innocently up at Professor Snape who was scowling. "Fine, Potter, then you will spend Sunday in the potions dungeon. That is all." And Snape swept up to the staff table. Harry and Ron stuck their tongues out at him as he left. Hermione shook her head at their immaturity. After dinner, Harry went out into the entrance hall. When no one was looking, he slipped himself under his invisibility cloak and sneaked out onto the grounds. He made his way down to the whomping willow and waited for Dumbledore. Soon Dumbledore strode out to the tree and said hello to Harry. Dumbledore, Harry thought, must be able to see through the cloak, as he was still hidden beneath it. Dumbledore waved his hand at the tree and went to the trunk and pressed down on a knot that was at the bottom of the trunk near the roots. Harry made his way over and ducked into the passageway, followed by Dumbledore. Hidden in the tunnel, Harry took off his invisibility cloak. He and Dumbledore walked to the shrieking shack and went into one of the larger dusty rooms. Harry thought it must have been the den at some time. "Harry, have you read any of that book I gave you?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, Professor, I've brought it with me too." Harry said as he pulled the book out of his robes. Dumbledore nodded. "Please turn to page fifteen, Harry, we will start there." He watched as Harry turned to page fifteen. There was a diagram showing a person disapparating and apparating back into place. Harry studied it closely as Dumbledore explained the properties of apparating. He explained the physics and chemistry of it all, and then explained the magic performed during apparation. Then Dumbledore gave several examples by apparating across the room and back. Harry was scribbling notes on a piece of parchment. "Now, now, Harry, it's not necessary for you to take notes. There will be no exam on this, I want you to pay close attention to what we are doing not to what I am saying." Then he asked Harry to try to apparate. "N-now, p-Professor? But it's just-," Harry stammered. "No buts, Harry, I want you to get the feel of it. You are a much stronger wizard than you give yourself credit for. Now, I want you to focus on apparating over to that empty box. All right?" Harry nodded. He closed his eyes and thought hard of arriving at the empty box across the room. When he opened his eyes he was standing in the same place as before. He frowned. "If you try too hard, it will only be harder, Harry. Now, don't just imagine yourself next to the box, I want you to feel that you are next to the box. Give it a try." Again Harry closed his eyes. First he imagined that he were next to the box, then he felt as though he were there. He felt around him in his mind, there was the box on the ground, the creaky floor beneath him, the ratty curtain flapping next to his arm, the moonlight from the window on his face reflecting in his glasses. He opened his eyes and he was standing next to the box. "I DID IT!" Harry cried excitedly. "Professor! I did it!" Dumbledore smiled at him and crossed the room to shake his hand. "Good job, Harry. That will be all for this lesson. We will pick up here tomorrow night. Now let's go back to the castle." They made their way back through the tunnel and up through the passage way at the whomping willow. Professor Dumbledore pressed the knot long enough to Harry to get out of the branches reach, then he waved his hands again and crossed the grounds to Harry. When Harry reached the Gryffindor common room, he had a big grin on his face. He received odd looks from Ron and Hermione who were doing their homework at one of the tables. He sat down next to them and whispered, "I did it, I apparated! It wasn't very far, but I did it!" Hermione and Ron smiled with admiration. When Saturday came along, Harry had the entire Quidditch team up and down at breakfast bright and early. Like always, Hermione, Ginny, and Colin Creevey had come along. To Harry's delight Cho was waiting for him in the Great Hall. She crossed over and asked if she could sit with them at the Gryffindor table. They made room for her and she sat down next to Harry. They were playing Hufflepuff today. They had gone to watch Hufflepuff play Slytherin the week before and caught their first glimpse of Hufflepuff's new seeker. It was a tall third year boy, who had light brown hair with golden blonde highlights, he was a little bit over weight and he had an old shooting star broomstick. Harry thought this was excellent, because the boy's size would slow him down even more on that old broomstick. After breakfast, the team made its way down to the locker rooms. Cho kissed Harry good luck, as Hermione did to Ron, and the girls made their way up to the stands. Harry pulled out the large parchment with the enchanted Quidditch player dots, and showed the team a couple new plays he had seen in his book that Hermione had given him for Christmas. He tried to impress upon the team the importance of a win in this match, because if they won, they would play Slytherin for the Quidditch cup. Once the team was excited enough, they made their way out to the pitch. They mounted their brooms and flew out above the stadium. The players took their places as Madam Hooch released the bludgers and snitch. Then she threw the Quaffle up into the air, mounted her broom and rose into the air. Harry watched his chasers while he waited to catch a glimpse of the snitch. Ron had scored eight times by the time Harry saw the snitch. It was hovering very low to the ground. Harry looked up to see if the other seeker had seen the snitch and saw that the boy was looking in the complete opposite direction. Harry shot down as fast as he could. He chased the snitch low on the ground and then followed it straight up vertically into the air. The other seeker had caught on and was trailing quite a few yards behind Harry. Harry followed the snitch around Dennis Creevey and through each of the three goal hoops, then he trailed it along the stands. He grinned at Cho as he passed. He really could have caught the snitch at any time, but he was letting Ron score as many as he could, letting Ron get some of the glory before Harry ended the game. After Ron scored thirteen times, Harry accelerated a bit and easily caught the snitch. The crowd roared with cheers and applause. The Gryffindor team surrounded Ron and Harry and hugged them joyously. Harry heard Lee Jordan shout in the background, "Gryffindor beats Hufflepuff by a score of two hundred and eighty points to thirty!" The crowd cheered even louder. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team went back into the locker room and celebrated. Harry reminded them that Slytherin wouldn't be that easy to beat and that they would have to practice everyday until the cup match. They all groaned, but agreed, they all wanted to win the cup as badly as Harry did. The Gryffindors celebrated all afternoon until dinnertime. Before Harry went down to dinner, he stuffed his invisibility cloak under his robes. The lessons had been going very well. He was able to apparate all over the shrieking shack now, and he didn't have to close his eyes in concentration anymore either. Dumbledore told him he was coming along very nicely. He ate a hearty dinner and went out into the entrance hall. Before he could slip under his invisibility cloak, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came walking out into the entrance hall too. "Well, well, look who it is. It's the wonderful, amazing, famous, good looking, outstanding, Harry Potter." Malfoy spat. "You said it, Malfoy, not me." Harry said with a smile. Malfoy scowled at him. "I'm so sick of your cockiness, Potter. One of these days, probably sooner than you think, things are going to backfire on you." Malfoy said. "Oh, Potter, you rotter, you've gone and made a friend!" sang Peeves loudly as it echoed off the high ceiling. Malfoy sneered up at the poltergeist. "Shut up you stupid ghoul!" Malfoy yelled. "We are not friends!" "Oh, look! It's baby Draco! He's come out to play. I'm so glad, I so hoped to play with an insufferable little git today," Peeves sang cheerfully. Then he reached behind his poltergeist back and pulled out a water balloon. Before Malfoy could move, Peeves threw it at him and it splattered all over his silvery-blond hair. "PEEVES! YOU IDIOT!" Malfoy shouted as he shook his hair. Harry sniggered. Snape came running into the entrance hall. "What's going on here!" he yelled, then he looked at Harry. "No doubt Potter is behind all this!" Harry's mouth hung open. "Come with me, Potter, we need to discuss your punishment." Peeves cackled and heaved another water balloon at Snape, it hit him directly on top of his greasy head. "PEEVES! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! I'M GOING TO GET THE BLOODY BARON!" With that, Snape rushed into the Great Hall to retrieve the Bloody Baron. The Bloody Baron was the Slytherins' house ghost, and the only person, place, or thing that could control Peeves besides Dumbledore. Malfoy glowered at Harry before he stalked away followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Quickly before he could be interrupted again, he slipped under the invisibility cloak and went out to the whomping willow. Dumbledore was waiting for him this time. Harry slid out from beneath the cloak, "I'm sorry I'm late, Professor.first there was Malfoy and then Peeves and then Professor Snape." he trailed off. They went into the passage way and through the tunnel to the shrieking shack. "Since you've mastered the shrieking shack, Harry, we are going to try something new this evening. I've Okayed it with all of the shop owners in Hogsmeade. Tonight you will be apparating into Honeydukes, the Three Broomsticks Pub, and Zonko's Joke shop." Harry nodded. After an hour, Harry had mastered apparating to the three different places in Hogsmeade and back to the shrieking shack. So, Dumbledore feeling a little excitement with Harry's success, decided to let Harry apparate into Diagon alley. "Okay, Harry, I want you to apparate to Flourish and Blott's and apparate right back here to me." Harry nodded with excitement. With a popping noise, he was gone. He looked around his new surroundings. It was a dusty old bookstore, Harry recognized as Flourish and Blott's. Before the storekeeper could ask whether or not he could help Harry, Harry disapparated and reappeared next to Dumbledore in the shrieking shack. Dumbledore clapped for Harry. Dumbledore decided that they would only practice once a week from now on. It was time to start planning a defense for when the students would next visit Hogsmeade. 


	17. The OWLs

Chapter Seventeen "The O.W.L.s"  
  
Before Harry, Ron, and Hermione had realized it, the end of the school year had come along. Harry had become somewhat of a master of apparating in the few months he had been practicing and they were to take the O.W.L.s in two days. Harry and Hermione were feeling fairly confident and they continued to study in a well-planned out routine. Ron, on the other hand, had completely panicked. He was staying up day and night cramming for the exam. Hermione and Harry and found him several times snoring on his O.W.L.s study book. He had parchment and ink and books spread all over one of the tables in the common room. Hermione desperately wanted to tell Ron, "I told you so." But Harry advised against it. As it was they were trying to organize things for him. His red hair was as messy as Harry's and he had dark circles around his eyes. "What was I thinking!" he croaked the night before the exam. "I'm never going to pass this test! My mum is going to kill me!" Harry tried to comfort him but it was very hard. Finally he and Hermione convinced Ron that a good night's sleep would help him more than anything else would from this point on. So he sadly went upstairs and fell asleep. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus all got up early the next morning. They found Hermione, Parvati, Lavender and some of the other fifth year girls sitting in the common room. They all went down to breakfast together. They tried to eat breakfast. Hermione ate heartily, but Neville and Ron looked absolutely ill at the thought of eating. Each house would take the exam with their own head of house. They all shuddered when McGonagall approached the end of their table and told them it was time. All the fifth year students trudged along behind her into the transfiguration room. Everyone took a seat and pulled out their quills and ink. McGonagall passed out sheets of parchment to everyone. "Don't bother cheating, as each exam is different. Some of you are taking different classes than others, some of you are taking more classes than others, and each exam is personal to the one taking it. Now, you may begin." She said and then she went to sit down at her desk. Harry looked down at his exam. Describe in detail how you would transfigure a mourning dove into a goblet. Harry thought for a moment. He wondered how much detail she could possibly want as it was just a simple spell. He wrote down: Tap your wand three times and say 'Incontaro Felisio'. Then he went to the next question When making a potion to cure boils, what are the ingredients put in, and in what order are they stirred into the cauldron? Harry tried to remember he tried not to panic, so he decided to skip ahead while he thought about it. Name twelve creatures that reside in the Forbidden Forest. He grinned. This one is easy. Harry had been in the Forbidden Forest every year since he'd been at Hogwarts and he had met many of the creatures. He wrote down Unicorns, Giant Spiders, Werewolves, Vampires, Griffins, Hippogriffs, Blast- Ended Skrewts, Centaurs, Flobberworms, Cornish Pixies, Fire Faeries, and Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia. Harry grinned and went on to the next question.  
  
In which year did the Middlesex Witch hunt reach its peak? Harry thought for a moment and wrote down his answer. He wrote 1615. What charm would you use to levitate? "Wingardium Leviosa" Whose broomstick was stolen in the great Quidditch battle of 1902? "Marvio the Mad's broomstick." Which animal did the profound animagus Walter the Great transfigure into? "Walter the Great transfigured himself into a Walrus to help break up glaciers during the ice age with his tusks." When working with flobberworms, what precautions does one take? "No precautions should be made as flobberworms are harmless." When mixing a potion to rid oneself of acne, which plant is imperative and why? "Bubotuber pus will help get rid of acne, but it must be diluted as undiluted bubotuber pus will cause large yellow boils." When approaching a hippogriff, what must one do to gain its trust? "You must bow to a hippogriff to gain its trust." How does one know, when reading a star chart, if they will experience awful misfortune? "If the stars align with your sign, and the constellation of your sign is in the house of Jupiter, you will be experiencing misfortune." Name all seven potions that one could make to relieve oneself of stress, and name the ingredients. "1. The anti-anxiety potion, 2. The stress-away potion, 3. The stress-be-gone potion, 4. The no-more-stress potion, 5. The stress reliever potion, 6. The anti-stress potion, and 7. The more advanced Stress killer potion. The ingredients for each of these potions are almost the same. Two parts bat talon, minced beetle, eye of newt, rat's tail, prism water, and wart of toad." Which charm is used to erase one's memory? "Obliviate." What does it mean if Saturn's moon is in Cancer's circle of light? "It means that death is upon the misfortunate soul who is reading the charts." In Quidditch, what happens when the golden snitch is caught if the seeker's team who caught the snitch is 200 points behind? "The seeker's team who caught the snitch will lose by fifty points." Harry read on and on, he really disliked the potions and divination questions, but he thought that the Herbology and charms questions were very simple and he really enjoyed the Quidditch questions. Hermione was right, there were a lot of potions questions and they were all equally difficult. After he finished thirty pages of questions, double-sided, he realized that he had finished the exam. With a sigh of relief, he gathered his papers and handed them into Professor McGonagall. Harry made his way up to the common room. Hermione was sitting in a big squishy chair. When she saw Harry, she grinned and said, "Wasn't that fabulous?" "Speak for yourself," said Ron, who was coming through the porthole. His hair was sticking up where he had run his fingers through it so many times, his shirt was untucked and his tie was loosened. He collapsed in a chair next to Hermione and let out a deep heavy sigh. Harry walked over and sat down across from them. Ron looked exhausted and he said, "Those potion questions were horrible! And those ruddy divination questions, ugh!" "I found it to be quite relaxing," Hermione said grinning. Ron looked at her with disgust. "Well, I'm sure I would have found it quite relaxing, if I knew all the answers too!" he croaked. Harry laughed and Hermione stuck out her tongue. "Well if someone didn't wait until two days before the exam to crack open a book." Hermione started. "Oh, that's right, go on, say it! Say it! Ron's a great insufferable prat, who doesn't know a bloody thing. Go on, say it!" Ron huffed. "Ron! It's not my fault you didn't study properly, don't take it out on me!" she shouted at Ron. Harry felt himself growing very uncomfortable. "Well if you didn't hold it over everyone's heads all the time how brilliant you are, maybe I wouldn't take it out on you!" Ron shouted back at Hermione. "Harry! Will you tell Ron that he is being absolutely childish and he deserves whatever score he receives!" Hermione yelled. "Er-," Harry stuttered. "Harry! Will you please tell Hermione that I don't remember ever asking for her ruddy opinion!" Ron roared. "I-uh," Harry started. "Oh, Ron! You're being absolutely horrible!" Hermione yelled. "So what! I don't care how I am! Nobody said you have to hang out with me!" Ron scowled. He stood up and stomped off to his dormitory and left Hermione in tears. "Oh, that big baboon! Sometimes I think I'll never understand him!" She said as she ran over and sobbed into Harry's chest. Harry hugged her trying to be a comfort. 


	18. The Quidditch Cup

Chapter Eighteen "The Quidditch Cup"  
  
By the time the weekend rolled around, and everyone had finished taking their exams, the only thing people were talking about was the Quidditch Cup. Harry held a team meeting in the common room on Friday night. He gathered everyone around the fire. He paced back and forth for a few moments, collecting his thoughts. "All right, team. We won the Cup the year before last. Last year we didn't have Quidditch, so it didn't count, but I bet we would have won last year too if we had the chance." Harry's green eyes gleamed in the firelight. "Now, the only thing that the Slytherins have are a stack of fancy broomsticks. They don't have any real talent on their team, just people who have paid their way onto the team." Harry watched as his teammates nodded in agreement. "Their seeker, Draco Malfoy, isn't any real danger to us. I'm sure he'll be far too preoccupied yelling obscenities at me to notice a golden snitch flying around. He's too thick to pay attention long enough to find the snitch anyway. But I'm the one who has to worry about him. Fred, George- I want you two to keep the bludgers working for us! The Slytherins play dirty, they will want to have the bludgers attacking Dennis, and me I'm sure. It's imperative that we keep the bludgers working for our team. Ron, Katie, Alicia- keep the Quaffle moving. As long as the three of you keep that ball in motion, the Slytherin chasers won't be able to touch you. Their keeper is the only player on their team with any real talent. He'll be hard to beat, but with the addition of Ron to our team, I'm sure we'll be able to score some points on him, but not many- that's why I must find the snitch as soon as possible." Harry spoke to them with confidence. He felt like a man instead of a skinny little boy. His team was behind him. After he finished his talk, they clapped for him. He pulled out his broomstick servicing kit and they all trimmed and polished their broomsticks. Hermione sat in the corner watching. Ron kept looking over at her. Finally, we went over to talk to her. "Hermione?" he started. She looked up at him frowning. "Listen, I just wanted to apologize about the other night, I was just so stressed out from the exam. Everything you said was right. I deserve whatever marks I receive. I should have studied all along." She put her hand on his and forgave him. Ron leaned over and kissed her forehead. "So, are you going to watch the match tomorrow? Harry thinks we have a real shot at winning this thing." Ron said proudly. "I wouldn't miss it! Dean and I have been making enchanted posters and banners all week!" She smiled proudly as she held up a Gryffindor Lions' banner, it depicted a lion roaring with a loud roar each time. He grinned down at it. "All right, you lot! All Quidditch players are to go to bed now, we're going to get up early for breakfast and stretching!" Harry yelled over the common room. He and the rest of the team went up to bed. Harry pulled on his pajamas and lay down. He took his glasses off and lay them on his nightstand. "Good night, Ron and good luck tomorrow." Ron pulled his curtains back. "Good luck to you too, Harry, good night." He pulled his curtains shut again. Dean, Neville, and Seamus all said good night and good luck, and they all fell asleep. Harry woke up the next morning with Ron shaking his arm. "Come on, Harry! Wake up then! We have the Quidditch cup today! Wake up! Come on, Harry!" "All right, all right, I'm up!" he pulled his glasses on and looked at his watch. It was already nine thirty. He yelled out and jumped out of bed, he had planned on waking up much earlier that this. He pulled on his scarlet and gold Quidditch robes, grabbed his Firebolt and ran downstairs. Everyone in the common room cheered as Harry and Ron entered. They both grinned at each other. Harry really felt like he had a brother with Ron. Harry was amazed as they entered the Great Hall and saw that every single person at the Gryffindor table was wearing scarlet and gold. He led his team into the Great Hall and they each took a seat near the front of the table and began helping themselves to breakfast. Harry was peculiarly hungry, he didn't feel like his nerves were bothering him at all. He scooped porridge into his mouth and took a bite of bacon and washed it down with a gulp of orange juice. "Hiya, Harry!" Harry looked up at Colin Creevey. "Hi, Colin," Harry said quietly. "What's up?" "I just wanted to ask you if I could take a team picture before the match? You know, down on the Quidditch pitch?" He asked nearly calm, well.calm for Colin. "Sure, Colin, I think that would be a brilliant idea." Harry said taking another bite of bacon. Colin grinned largely at Harry. He went to the other end of the table fiddling with his camera. After they had finished breakfast, they stood up and made their way to the entrance hall. Harry looked behind him to make sure the entire team was with him and he saw all of Gryffindor following them excitedly. Suddenly, Cho ran up to Harry. "Harry! I wanted to give you something for good luck," she said. Harry nodded to her and she stood on her tiptoes to give Harry a drawn out kiss. Afterward, he grinned dumbly. "I'll see you out at the Quidditch pitch, Harry," she smiled at him. Once the team reached the locker room, Harry told them that he didn't have much more to tell them than what he had said in the common room the night before. So they all walked out onto the field. Colin came running over with his camera. The team gathered around each other, and Colin took the picture. "Thanks," he said as he hurried out of the stadium to find a seat. They all mounted their broomsticks and began to fly around the stadium. Harry hovered next to Dennis near the goal hoops, sizing things up. He saw Malfoy grinning menacingly in Harry's direction. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and called all the players down to the field. "Now, I want a nice clean game from all of you," she said. "No dirty stuff, understand?" Both captains nodded. Then the players mounted their brooms and got into their positions. Madam Hooch released the bludgers, and then the golden snitch, then she threw up the Quaffle before she mounted her broom and joined the players in the air. Harry stayed above the play, high above the play, looking for the snitch. He watched the play going on below. Fred and George were sending bludgers at the Slytherin chasers left and right. Alicia got possession of the Quaffle. She, Katie and Ron shot in the direction of the Slytherin's goal hoops. They flew together splendidly, tossing the Quaffle back and forth, finally Katie sunk the Quaffle giving Gryffindor a ten point lead. Harry looked up and saw Malfoy shadowing him. Harry shook his head and looked back down at the play. Suddenly, Malfoy shot toward Harry and ran him from the side. Harry nearly fell off his broomstick. There was a loud boo from the crowd. Fred found the nearest bludger and sent it buzzing toward Malfoy, it pounded him in the stomach and he doubled over on his broom trying to catch his breath. He glared down at the Weasleys and then at Harry. Ron flew right beneath Harry, he had the Quaffle. He tossed it over to Alicia, but Alicia dropped it and Montague of Slytherin picked it up. Montague shot in toward Dennis, Harry could see the fear in his eyes as Montague threw the Quaffle toward the middle goal hoop. Dennis did a flip and knocked the ball away with the tail of his broom. Alicia caught the ball and flew the other direction. She tossed it to Katie, Katie threw it to Ron, Ron faked a throw to Katie, and Derrick and Bole (the Slytherin beaters) went toward Katie, so Ron threw the Quaffle to Alicia and she scored. The Gryffindor fans all screamed with excitement. Harry was starting to circle the stadium nervously, trying to see the snitch. He hoped that Malfoy didn't see it before him. "I'm staying with you, Potter, where ever you go, I go. And I'm not falling for any of that Wronski Feint rubbish either!" Malfoy yelled to Harry. Harry scowled at Malfoy, but thought at least he wasn't looking for the snitch. Harry thought he'd have a little bit of fun with Malfoy before he really went looking for the snitch. Harry shot like a bullet toward the middle of the field, Malfoy followed. Harry went left and right and left again, Malfoy still on his tail. "What are you doing, Potter!" Malfoy yelled. Harry just kept right on zigzagging across the field. Harry was hoping that Fred or George would catch his signal soon. They had discussed that if Harry was flying around trying to lose Malfoy that one of the twins if not both, would shoot a bludger directly at Harry, Harry would duck and Malfoy would get a face full of bludger. Harry shot straight upward and then curved down and zoomed low to the field before rising up toward the sky again. Malfoy was still trailing Harry. Finally Harry made eye contact with George. George smiled and hit a bludger directly at Harry, Harry leaned himself flat against his broomstick and the bludger hit Malfoy right in the chest. He was winded and almost fell off his broom. Harry sniggered. He flew high above the stadium again, looking for the snitch. Soon, Malfoy was following close behind him again. Harry watched as Katie scored a beautiful goal and the Gryffindor crowd cheered. Bole sent a bludger buzzing past Harry's ear, but Harry stayed nicely on his broom. Harry looked over at Malfoy with hatred on his face. Suddenly, Harry heard Lee Jordan shout out and curse that Montague of Slytherin had just scored to make it thirty to ten. Malfoy sneered at Harry. Harry just happened to look down and he saw the snitch at ground level. He took off like a bullet heading straight for the ground. He heard Malfoy laugh at him and say that there was no way he was going to fall for the Wronski Feint. Harry smiled and thought, have it your way. He dove directly down toward the snitch. He pulled out of the dive right before he hit the ground, he reached his arm out and firmly grasped the snitch in his right hand. Harry heard Malfoy cry out in anguish. He looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy in the teachers' section, he looked disgusted. He could hear the cheers of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. He saw the Slytherins with their heads hung in shame. The rest of the Gryffindor team landed by Harry. Madam Hooch walked over to them with the Quidditch Cup. They were all so happy. Harry could see Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins behind Madam Hooch. They were all yelling angrily at Malfoy for being so thick. Harry watched as Lucius Malfoy walked out to Malfoy and pulled him up by the collar of his Quidditch robes, and he began yelling at him in front of his team. Harry didn't feel sorry for him one bit. Colin was taking pictures of the Gryffindor team with the Cup. Suddenly, Harry asked Madam Hooch if he could make an announcement. She said yes. Harry pointed his wand at his throat and said, "Sonorus." "Excuse me, can I have your attention, please?" Harry's voice boomed out over the crowd. "I just wanted to thank my team for such a wonderful season, and." he looked over at the Malfoys who were glaring at him. "I want to dedicate our undefeated season and our win today to Patrick Malfoy, who we lost earlier this year. It was a tragedy that could have been avoided." Harry raised the Quidditch Cup and said, "To Patrick!" He heard all of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw shout out, "To Patrick!" Harry looked over at the Malfoys with a satisfied grin. They looked as though they could kill him. And Harry knew that that is exactly what they planned on doing the very next day when they would be allowed to go to Hogsmeade. 


	19. Malfoy's Revenge

Chapter Nineteen "Malfoy's Revenge"  
  
Harry woke up the next morning and found Professor Dumbledore sitting at his side. He sat up and put on his glasses. "Harry, today is the day," Dumbledore said quietly. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? If you don't want to, you don't have to." "Yes, Professor, I'm willing to do whatever needs to be done." Harry said with finality to his voice. Dumbledore nodded and told Harry he would be in the shrieking shack once all the students arrived at Hogsmeade and if Harry needed him, to apparate to the shack and get him. Harry nodded and watched Dumbledore make his way out the door. Harry walked over to Ron's bed and shook him awake. Ron stirred and sat up and looked at Harry wearily. "Are you ready, Ron?" Ron nodded his head and got out of bed to get dressed. Once they were both wearing their robes, they went down to the common room to meet Hermione. She nodded to them as they came in. They all went to the porthole and went down to breakfast. Once they reached the Great Hall, Harry saw Cho waving at him. He got a great lump in his throat and remembered that he would be putting Cho in danger. He waved back and went up to the staff table. "Excuse me, Professor," he looked up at Dumbledore. "Is there any way to keep Cho Chang here in the castle? I couldn't stand it if anything happened to her because of me." Dumbledore agreed and leaned over to talk to the Ravenclaw head of house. Harry felt like a prat for leaving Cho at the castle, but he wanted her to be safe. He took a bite of porridge as he watched Ravenclaws' head of house make her way to Cho. "Cho, I'll be needing you to stay here at the castle today and help me with some cleaning in the common room." Cho looked abashed. "But why, Professor?" she started. But her head of house waved it off and told her she would be helping clean today and that was final. Cho had tears in her eyes as she came over to Harry and told him she couldn't go to Hogsmeade with him today. "I understand, Cho," Harry told her. They kissed and she ran off crying. At least, he thought to himself, she's safe. Ron leaned over Harry. "You did the right thing, mate." He said eating a scone. Hermione nodded. But Harry wondered why he would put Ron and Hermione in danger too. He felt sick to his stomach. He no longer felt like the confident man who won the Quidditch Cup. He felt like that scared skinny little boy again, the little boy who was on the verge of tears. He swallowed hard and choked back the tears. He was terrified of losing anyone he cared for. But he was willing to put himself on the line to get rid of Voldemort once and for all. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way down to Hogsmeade, they really didn't have any idea where the attack would come from. Harry wished that Dumbledore had taught Ron and Hermione how to apparate too. What good was it for Harry to disapparate from Voldemort if he left behind his two best friends? Hagrid was following behind the three of them with a big black dog padding at his feet. They both looked like they were deep in concentration. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood around in the middle of the street trying not to look too conspicuous. Hagrid went into the pub, and Sirius was sitting at the edge of a fence, panting loudly. "Right," Harry said after a few minutes. "It's me they're after, right? Why don't we split up? That way they'll find me somehow." Harry wondered if that made sense. "I'll go to Zonko's," said Ron. And he went off in one direction. "I'll go to Honeydukes," Hermione said and she went off toward the sweet shop. "Right," Harry said to himself. "I'll just go and walk down the street." He started walking slowly down the street. Suddenly, he saw Malfoy glaring at him from behind the shrieking shack. "Hey, Potter, I've got something to show you up here. Unless you're scared!" Malfoy yelled. This is it, Harry thought. He checked his pocket to make sure he had his wand. He had in fact brought all three of his wands, his own, his father's, and his mother's. Harry stalked up the hill to the shrieking shack. As he rounded the edge of the building he saw the circle of death eaters. Voldemort was standing right in the center with his hand resting on Draco Malfoy's shoulder. Harry looked up at the windows and saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall staring down waiting to help. The death eaters each pulled out their wands. Voldemort raised his hand as if to stop them. "No, he's all mine. You can have his friends, but he is mine. Well, well, Harry, we meet again." He looked down at Harry and he pushed Malfoy away into his father Lucius. They were both grinning maliciously. Harry pulled out his wand and held it in front of him. He stared deeply into Voldemort's eyes. "Smart lad, not that you'll have the chance to use it." He pointed his wand at Harry and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" but Harry had disappeared. Voldemort shouted, "Where did he go!" he looked up and saw that all the death eaters had their wands out again. "NO, I SAID! HE'S MINE!" Voldemort looked behind him where Harry was now standing. "So, they've taught Mr. Potter how to apparate." He smiled an ugly smile. "That will only postpone your death, Harry. Best to get it over with, like your father did, quickly and without a fight." "THAT'S A LIE! MY FATHER FOUGHT YOU AND SO DID MY MOTHER!" Harry screamed at Voldemort as he held his wand steady. Voldemort grinned. "Ah, I've touched on a soft spot." He said evilly. The death eaters laughed. Harry glared around the circle and then back at Voldemort. "I'm sure the Malfoys will enjoy your death as much as I will. You've caused us enough trouble, Potter and it's time to say goodbye. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled again, but too late. He hit one of the death eaters and the death eater fell to the ground in a heap. Harry stood behind Voldemort again with his mouth open. "NO!" Voldemort shouted. "You will pay for that Potter!" He spun around to face Harry again. Harry held his wand out in front of him. Voldemort yelled, "Expelliarmus!" and Harry's wand flew out of his hands and into Voldemort's. He threw Harry's wand to the side and pointed his own wand at Harry again. "I'm getting tired of this game, Potter. Now, die! Like a man! Avada Kedavra!" Harry had once again disapparated and was standing in front of the dead death eater. He quickly pulled out his father's old wand. He pointed it at Voldemort and as Voldemort spun on his heels again Harry had shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" A bright green light shot from his father's wand and hit Voldemort right between the eyes. Voldemort collapsed into a heap. The death eaters all pulled out their wands and pointed them at Harry. Malfoy looked as though he was in shock, his father pushed him out of the way and he stumbled down the hill and fainted. Harry stared down the wands of several death eaters. He raised his father's wand and slowly began to circle in place. His breathing was irregular. Suddenly, there were popping noises all around Harry. He looked behind him and saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sirius, Bill, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, and whom he assumed was the real Mad-Eye-Moody, they all had their wands out and pointed at the death eaters. "Potter," Snape shouted. "Get behind us now!" Harry scrambled behind the group of teachers and Weasleys. "Expelliarmus!" they all shouted at the death eaters and their wands landed in Dumbledore's outstretched hand. "Now, remove your hoods, you will all be taken to Azkaban prison!" Snape shouted. They all watched helplessly as the death eaters disapparated in front of their very eyes. They all turned to Harry. "Harry, are you all right?" Sirius asked him. They were all kneeling and standing around Harry. Checking to make sure he didn't have a mark on him. Harry watched with his mouth open as he saw a dark cloud of smoke rise from Voldemort's lifeless body. It took the shape of a larger version of Voldemort's face. "FOOLS," it shouted. "WE HAVE THE SAME BLOOD POTTER! YOU CANNOT KILL ME THAT EASILY! I HAVE MANY FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS NOW! GETTING A NEW BODY WILL BE MUCH EASIER THIS TIME AROUND! I WILL BE BACK, AND THEN YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" Voldemort's dust screamed at Harry. After it finished yelling, it flew off and disappeared in the woods. Harry fell to his knees. Dumbledore helped him up and they took him to the hospital wing. 


	20. The House Cup

Chapter Twenty "The House Cup"  
  
Harry woke up the next afternoon in the hospital wing. He sat up and put on his glasses. He saw that someone had retrieved his wand for him and it lay on the nightstand. Ron and Hermione ran over to him. "Harry!" they shouted together. "Are you all right? We heard what happened! How dreadful it must have been for you!" Hermione said. "We received our O.W.L.s scores this morning, Harry, we've brought yours with us. I got twelve O.W.L.s!" Ron smiled and said, "And I got ten, Harry, ten O.W.L.s!" Harry smiled and opened his envelope. He read the results and looked up. "I got ten O.W.L.s too, Ron!" he said with a smile. "Now, now, don't bother the patient. He'll be leaving once he gets dressed and then you'll have him all to yourself again." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile as she rushed Ron and Hermione off. "Now get dressed, Potter, and on your way! The feast is waiting for you down in the Great Hall." Harry pulled the curtain around his bed and dressed in his robes. He put his wand back into his pocket and opened the curtain. Harry left the hospital wing and headed down to the Great Hall. When he pushed the doors open to the Great Hall, the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor tables all erupted in applause and cheers. The Slytherins didn't say anything they just sat quietly and sulked. The rafters were decorated with scarlet and gold banners with lions on them. Harry looked shocked. Dumbledore stood at his place at the staff table and clapped with the students. Harry wandered over and took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and Ron. "Tonight, we will be recognizing young Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said. "He has more courage and heart than anyone I've met in my great many years, and that's saying something. His loyalty rises above most, as does his two best friends', Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. Thus, lifting their house to winning the House Cup for the fifth year in a row. Harry Potter was willing to put more on the line for this school than anyone else was-his life. For this, he will be given special awards from the school acknowledging him for his great accomplishments, and he shall receive the Order of Merlin, first class from the Ministry of Magic. Let us all raise our goblets and drink to Harry Potter." They all raised their goblets and said "To Harry Potter!" Harry felt himself growing red. He didn't ask to be honored. He looked at Ron and Hermione expecting to see them (or at least Ron) frowning. But to his surprise they were smiling greater than anyone else was in the Great Hall. Then Harry realized- they were proud of him. Hagrid lifted his great mug and cheered. Then Dumbledore waved his hand and said, "Let the feast begin!" And all the golden platters filled with food. Everyone ate until they were full. Later that afternoon, all of the Hogwarts students were gathering at the Hogsmeade train station to take them home for the summer break. Hagrid and Sirius (in dog form) were standing by the train. Harry hugged each of them. Hagrid wiped a tear from his face with his giant sleeve and said, "Yer done real good, 'arry. Yer made me real prou' of yer." Then he blew his nose on his sleeve and waved good bye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all gathered in their compartment grinning at each other. It had been an excellent year. 


End file.
